Please Don't Love Me!
by Chicke
Summary: Summery: Kagome is Kidnapped by a demoness named Katsumi, she is an Inu Demoness with an obsession. She is obsessed with the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. She kidnaps Kagome to steal her shards and use them to strengthen the potion she will give to Sesshomaru. Ch
1. Kagome is Kidnapped : Chapter 1

**_Please Don't Love me_**

Summery: Kagome is kidnapped by a demoness named Katsumi; she is an Inu Demoness with an obsession. She is obsessed with the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. She kidnaps Kagome to steal her shards and use them to strengthen the potion she will give to Sesshomaru. Challenge by Jay FicLover

"Talk"  
'Thought'  
action  
_Sounds_  
Kijo – Demoness ogress she-devil  
Youkai- demon  
Youki – demonic energy  
Hanyou – half demon  
Miko – Shinto priestess  
Houshi – monk  
Taijiya – demon slayer  
Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four souls  
Onna – woman  
Taiyoukai – great demon  
Inu youkai – dog demon

**Chapter One  
Kagome is Kidnapped!**

Deep within the Western Lands surrounded by the lush green of the forest was a lone palace. It looked so out of place, the palace was lavish and well built someone walking by would think it belonged to a very wealthy lord. The fact that it was in the middle of nowhere would have told the observing traveler that it was not the case. Because if it was a lord's castle then it would be in a village and this palace was not.

Within the walls of the beautiful place was a tall thin curvaceous female. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She was a sight anyone would call beautiful, and she knew this to some extent. Right now however she was not feeling very beautiful, she was just rejected by a male she had wished to have as a mate. All because of one ill placed comment she had lost her chance to be with the male she desired.

**0ooo0**

It happened earlier that day she was out on a walk to gather herbs and such for a potion she was brewing when she had seen him. He was beautiful, strong and confident she knew who he was just by the symbol on his brow. She knew he was an unmated male, and this fact brought a coy smile to her face. She wanted him, and she always got what she wanted!

Sesshomaru was standing in a clearing where they will make camp for the night when he caught scent of a female youkai not very far away. He sensed no ill will from the youkai so he ignored it deeming it not worthy of his attention. Several moments had passed when he sensed her approach, but still he paid it no heed.

When Katsumi walked out of the tree line towards the youkai lord a smile stretched from her lips as she imagined him in all his nude glory while pleasuring her immensely. She skin was flushed when she finally reached him "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." she said in a seductive tone while licking her now dry lips

He ignored her he was use to female youkai throwing them selves at him shamelessly and never before had he deemed it worth his attention. Now was not any different from all the other times except now he was not within his palace walls.

The kijo was not used to being ignored by males she wished the attention of and began to get angry. 'That arrogant bastard thinks he is too good to say hello back!?' she thought in complete outrage as her aura spiked with her anger.

Sesshomaru's only response was to look out of the corner of his eyes at her. Just like many other of her kind the bitch would not get the clue, why would one such as him wish to mate with someone so unworthy of him? It was something he could not understand, he knew he was good looking having been told many times before. 'All bitches are the same they want me for my looks and title nothing else.' he thought as he continued to ignore her much to her irritation.

She could not believe this; men usually fell at her feet, begging to have a chance with her. Now he was just acting as if she was not even standing beside him! 'Who does he think he is?' she thought as she finally noticed that she was not alone in the clearing. Further down was a human child, a two headed dragon, and a Kappa youkai. Turning her bedroom eyes towards Sesshomaru she asked "What is a youkai of your standing doing with a human child?" she asked not really expecting an answer but couldn't help but feel disappointed when she did not receive one. It was like talking to a wall 'a very handsome wall' she thought to herself while getting aggravated with his attitude. Placing a hand on his arm to gain his attention, she knew it was stupid she knew of his reputation but she did not care. She wanted his attention and he was not giving it to her so she would make sure she got it.

When Sesshomaru felt her hand clench his arm he tensed, he was never used to people making contact with his person unless it was in the battle field or if he told them to. He had bedded many females in his many centuries of life all of them mere conquests in his life. They meant nothing and he used them to relieve stress, but after the fact he never felt relieved. He was not sure he knew what it was he wanted in a mate he was after all young for a youkai. In fact he had yet to find what he wanted.

"Remove your hand from my person or I will remove it from your wrist" he stated stonily and inwardly enraged 'How dare this creature touch me without my consent.' he thought inwardly fuming.

The female huffed and took her arm back "I am sorry I did not realize you do not enjoy the touch of a female." she said before glancing towards the human child…."or at least a youkai female's touch." she knew she pissed him off by the sound of the growl that emitted from him.

"Bitch!" he growled eyes tinting red in warning he turned to her fully intent on disemboweling her then sectioning her carcass while she was still conscious. Extracting his claws he allowed them to glow green and he lunged at her.

She saw his claws glow green and the acrid smell of his poison filled the air. When he lunged she quickly dodged and moved to a relatively safe distance. 'Ok so maybe it was not a good idea to mock him and question his sexuality.' she mused, she knew she had better leave now or she wouldn't be leaving at all. With that thought she turned and ran like the very devil was at her heels and he may as well have been… a pissed off Sesshomaru was even more dangerous then the devil himself.

**0ooo0**

"Hey Kagome, Welcome back!" greeted the happy taijiya Sango while walking towards Kagome then engulfing her in a hug.

"I missed you to Sango! How have you been?" Kagome asked her best friend, Sango and she had grown really close over the last few years. Sango had become the sister she never had but always wished for.

Kagome had just returned after a week of being in the modern era, her mother made her stay to catch up with school. Inuyasha did not take it too well but could do nothing because it was her mother who stopped her from leaving. Kagome's mother was nervous that Kagome would flunk out of school and when the jewel quest was over and she returned home for good she would have nothing to return to. She decided to take things into her own hands and would make sure her daughter caught up with everything so she could have a chance at going to college once all this was over. She could not allow her daughter to ruin her life for the sake of a jewel and a world she did not live in. Her mother did understand that Kagome was destined to save their world and she was proud that the kami held such faith in her daughter, but she would not allow her to wilt way in some minimum wage job after her task was complete. She would not allow the reward for her hardships at such a young age to become more hardship at an adult age. She would not!

"KAGOMEEEE!" screamed the voice of Shippo the young kitsune youkai that Kagome saw as her own. Shippo smelt her while he was in the hut and was ecstatic that she had finally returned to him.

Giggling happily Kagome caught the orange fur ball that jumped into her arms, ruffling his hair "Hello Shippo! I missed you!" she informed him while squeezing him to her chest. She saw the houshi Miroku walking up the hill to where they were now standing and she looked around expecting to see Inuyasha.

He was nowhere to be seen, "Sango do you know where Inuyasha is?" she asked with uncertainty, she knew he was not with Kikyo because well… Kikyo was dead. So where could he have gone? Kagome looked at Sango "Never mind, I think I will just go look for him I am sure he is around here somewhere. I will cook ramen when I return so could you have the fire ready?" she asked watching Sango nod in agreement.

Kagome walked back towards the well and allowed her miko senses to search out her hanyou's aura. When she felt she had found it she headed toward his direction. As she continued on her way she realized she knew where he was 'He was at Kikyo's shrine.' she thought to herself. When Kikyo had died the second time Kaede and Inuyasha set up a special place where her ashes would not be disturbed so she could rest in peace like she deserved. Not wanting to intrude on the moment she turned to walk back towards the village.

As she was walking through a deer path she began to feel like someone was following her. Her miko senses told her that a youkai was near, watching her. In response to these feelings Kagome sped up trying to make it to the village before whatever it was attacked her. She had picked up her pace to a jog trying to get to the village faster. She heard a twig snap to her right and her head snapped to the direction she heard it, nothing. She looked and saw nothing but the green of the forest.

The kijo knew where to find the priestess with the Shikon No Tama, she was fairly easy to find. Any youkai worth their grain knew of her and her strange pack. When she came upon the girl she followed her, keeping a safe distance and waiting for the right time to strike. She knew she would have to think and come up with a decent plan of distraction if she did not want to be purified. So thinking fast she decided to make a diversion. Quickly circling around she made sure the miko could hear the twig she had stepped on then quickly moved to the miko's left.

Katsumi watched as the miko stopped to survey the area she heard the noise. As the miko had her back turned she ran forward, a special sleeping potion soaked in a rag held within her hand. Grabbing the miko from behind she shoved the cloth over her nose and mouth stifling the startled scream the miko made. Soon the miko's body relaxed then her muscles became like dead weight as she fell victim to the sleeping potion.

Holding the sleeping miko in her arms a gleeful smile graced her lips, finally she would get what she desired, The Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru! 


	2. Obsession : Chapter 2

"Talk"  
'Thought'  
action  
_Sounds_  
Kijo – Demoness ogress she-devil  
Youkai- demon  
Youki – demonic energy  
Hanyou – half demon  
Miko – Shinto priestess  
Houshi – monk  
Taijiya – demon slayer  
Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four souls  
Onna – woman  
Taiyoukai – great demon  
Inu youkai – dog demon  
Baka – Stupid  
Ningen - Human

**Chapter Two  
Obsession!**

It was dark and cold, a constant dripping noise could be heard echoing throughout the enclosed room the miko was held in. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room having just woken up a few moments ago. She did not know who had taken her but what she did know was that the Shikon was taken, and this worried her. She could not hear anything other than the noises within the dungeon she was held in, she silently wondered why she was still alive.

Whoever had attacked her had obviously wanted the Shikon, but this did not explain why they did not kill her. She assumed she should be happy that she was alive, however, the only thing going through her mind at the moment was, 'Sometimes there are things worse then death.' She hoped this was not one of those cases. She was relieved a little to know it was not Naraku who had taken her. Because that would be worse than death, there was no doubt about that.  
No matter how relieved she was at the moment it did not matter, because it was short lived.

**0ooo0**

Above the dungeon in a room to the far left of the palace Katsumi stood by a cauldron, she was adding ingredients to her potion mix all the while humming happily to herself. She was excited that she finally had all she needed to complete the potion.

Her flesh heated with the idea of what that meant for her and her soon-to-be mate. She had finally found a male worthy of her beauty and she would not be letting him go, the effects of the potion would be enough to ensure that. The side effect, however, was not a good one, but she knew she did not have to worry over it. All she had to do was make sure he marked her before the deed, and that was easily done with him under the effect of the potion. The Shikon would ensure that it was strong enough for even the Great Lord Sesshomaru to fall victim to its lure.

The potion had many effects on the one it would be administered to. Firstly it would make the 'victim' fall in love to the point of obsession with the first female he heard calling his name. Once the potion was in effect the victim would crave the new obsession. He would want her more than anything else in the world. Once triggered it could not be undone, only the consummation of the relationship could lift the spell. 'But by then I will have already gotten what I wanted,' she thought smugly.

Once the relationship was consummated the effects would be lifted, but he would still remember everything that happened. However unless told otherwise he would not know it was a potion that made him feel that way in the first place.

She could not wait to give him the potion, but first she would have to figure out a way to draw him here. It was not like she could ask him over for some tea. She knew this was to be the hardest part, but she would do what was needed to get what she wanted.

She sat on a cushion waiting for the brew to boil over; she sat thinking of ways to make him come to her. She was a youkai but she was also a great sorceress who specialized in illusions, it was in this she found her answer.

She would put a barrier around the forest not allowing him to leave the area, but to draw him towards her palace. Next she would have to play with his senses, make him sense several youkai in the direction of her palace. She knew he would come, he would not allow so many dangerous youkai to be so close to his camp. Once he arrived all she had to do was get him inside of the room she prepared for him. Once he was inside the potion would be the easy part.

The room she prepared for him had a special enchantment that would weaken his youkai by sending it into a drugged state. The effects would last five minutes, and in that time he would be no stronger than a human. It would not last any longer than five minutes because he was too strong and would overcome the effects quickly.

Once she knew what she was going to do she had one thing left to deal with, the Miko. She could not have her getting in the way of what she wanted; she would not allow it to happen.

**0ooo0**

Kagome sat in silence silently within the dungeon. She knew she had to get out, she knew that Inuyasha did not know where she was or that she was taken at all. Kagome knew she could not hold hope that Inuyasha would find her in time before someone made a soup out of her. She knew she had to save herself.

She was lost in thought trying to figure out a way to escape when and she almost didn't hear the sound of someone walking down the steps. She kept as quiet as she could even going so far as to hold her breath. She hoped that maybe she could pretend to still be asleep so whoever it was would leave her be, giving her the chance to come up with an idea to blow this joint. She lay back down in the spot she had woken up, closed her eyes and regulated her breathing to trick the youkai who kidnapped her.

The dungeon door creaked open filling the small space with the sound. A light from the hallway illuminated the cell Kagome was being held captive in, but still she did not move or open her eyes. She heard the youkai approach her and she started to get nervous, 'What if the youkai tries to finish me off while it thought I was sleeping?' As if replying to her thoughts she felt her miko powers stir ready to strike should the creature touch her.

Katsumi walked in to the cell and noticed the human still unconscious from her sleeping serum. "Pathetic, humans are so weak." She spat once she noticed the miko was still asleep. "Well I guess that takes care of my problem. At least now I know she will not interfere with my plans for Sesshomaru when I give him my potion. Now that I have the Shikon my potion is finally complete." she said before she gave a moment's pause as if thinking about something. "He will not know what hit him." she said confidently now believing the miko was not going to cause her any problems.

With her plans set and potion brewed she would set her plans into action. 'Soon I will have all I desire,' she mused happily as she walked out of her palace to set up the barrier first, then the other illusions.

Kagome lay still when she heard the youkai's voice, she knew it was a female that kidnapped her. To top it all off the female had kidnapped her to use the Shikon in a potion. A potion she brewed with the intent to use it on Sesshomaru. 'But what is the effect of the potion? What does she hope to accomplish by giving him a potion?' She wondered now feeling guilty that because of her weakness someone else was being dragged into trouble. She knew what she had to do; she had to stop the youkai from using the potion on him.

She could not tell if it was night or day but that did not matter, the only thing that mattered to her now was getting out of there NOW!

**0ooo0**

The sun was setting and a slight breeze blew through the clearing picking up his long silken silver tresses allowing them to dance in the breeze. He stood face masked with indifference while staring at the setting sun. It was always the small beauty of things he appreciated, like the color of the sky when the sun set, or the twinkle of stars in a clear night sky. No one knew that he enjoyed these few things.

There were not many who could say that they knew the great Lord of the Western Lands Sesshomaru, and there were even less who could call themselves friend of the lord. He was a loner, he felt the need for no one mainly because he did not know what it felt like to love someone and be loved in return. The closest thing to love he had felt was for his young ward, she was like a bright light in his world of darkness. Offering happy smiles and light hearted giggles as she played in the clearing with his retainer and steed.

Sesshomaru was happy with the way things were, his life was simple and uncomplicated and to bring a mate into his life would only complicate things. His youkai was in agreement only because they had yet to find someone who both could agree on. Still somewhere deep down within his heart and soul he yearned to feel what his father felt, so he could understand why his father had given up his life for that of a human and a hanyou child. He wanted to know how his sire could forsake his youkai mate for a human woman. After all his years of contemplating his father's death he came to the conclusion that love was dangerous, it was a weakness that the enemy could exploit. He knew this for a fact because he too had exploited that same emotion a few times when engaging the enemy 'namely Inuyasha' he thought with disgust. His disgrace of a brother was always allowing his emotions to lead him blindly one would think you would learn your lesson after getting betrayed by a onna you loved and thought loved you as well. But as always he was a baka.

He was jarred from his thoughts as he felt a shimmer of magic work through the air, then he sensed it dozens of lower level youkai not very far from his camp. 'Maybe this is exactly what I need,' he thought as he took off in a silver, red and white blur in the direction he sensed the youkai. Killing had always seemed to calm his nerves more so than rutting ever had. And on top of that it was much safer.

He followed his senses towards the aura and as he approached he began to sense something that was out of place. 'Inuyasha's wench's aura?' he pondered as he picked it up speed slightly. He knew his hanyou half brother was nowhere around because he could not scent him which only meant one thing. 'The miko must have been kidnapped again!' he could not believe the incompetence of Inuyasha, he had promised to protect the girl yet he was constantly allowing her to be kidnapped. He did not care about what happened to her, she was after all a thorn in his side. She had ruined many of his attempts to retrieve the Tessaiga or to kill Inuyasha but it was still a curious thing… like why was she within the company of lower level youkai and still alive, they were nothing but mindless killers. So curious and looking for a fight he continued on his way towards the different auras.

Katsumi watched him from her concealed area as he approached her palace and pleased, she smiled. The room was prepared and the potion was finished, she was ready to claim her reward for all her hard work. 'He better be worth all this trouble,' she thought cockily while she mused on his sexual performance potential. 'Maybe after we mate I will enslave him as my pet or my own personal sex slave… mmm the options are all wonderful indeed!' she thought with a gleam in her eyes. Katsumi watched as he came into the grounds of her palace as he studying it.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest using his senses as his guide he followed the tingling sensation of lower level youkai aura. He knew he was approaching them and should be coming upon them any moment, as the thought crossed his mind he stepped clear of the tree line into a good sized clearing. On the far end was a nicely built palace and he could tell a wealthy being lived there. It was not a human because he could not scent any humans other then the light fading scent of the miko. There was, however, a female youkai's scent he recognized instantly. When he did not see any of the youkai he sensed he knew he was lured there because this was a trap.

He could not believe the nerve of some females, the whole gender didn't know how to get a clue. 'What do they think I am saying when I ignore them so completely?' he thought in disappointment. He really hated to have to kill a female, because there were hardly anymore inu-youkai females left, no matter how weak.

He did not like killing females it but he knew he had no choice because if he did not things like this would happen often. With every intention of killing the female he stalked into her palace. Silently like a phantom as he made his way down the halls towards where he sensed and smelled the creature that lured him there. He was slightly curious as to what she had hoped to gain by luring him there. 'Did she really think that poor parlor tricks were going to impress him?'

Coming to a closed large red wood door he could scent the female on the other side. He reached out his hand to push the door open, and then walked into the room ready to launch his attack. When he entered the room he did not see the female like he expected instead it was dark, there where no lanterns lit and he could not tell if there were any windows. Standing in the center of the room he inhaled slightly as to not overload his senses, he smelt nothing but a strange wet paint smell. Now taking a deep breath he was baffled, he could not scent anything not even himself. His sense of smell was that of a human! This time he took the chance time to actually look around the room, he noticed his eyesight was wrong, he could not see in the dark as he normally could. Now he understood the youkai had hoped to weaken him so she can have her way with him. "how utterly disgusting" he spat into the seemingly empty room.

Katsumi stood in the room in a darkened corner; she knew he would not be able to see her. She watched with amusement as he realized what happened to his senses. When he had turned his back to her she quickly made her way towards him with her potion in hand.

Once she was close enough she quickly dumped the potion down his left shoulder.

The sound of a loud bang was heard, and then the sound of an explosion followed by the crashing sound of rock and debris filled the palace. Both heads snapped towards the door as the female charged towards the door and tore it open. "That fucking human is destroying my palace!" she yelled enraged, temporarily forgetting the youkai lord. After all she did not need to hurry anymore the hardest part was done and the activation of the spell could be done at anytime.

Sesshomaru saw the kijo race out of the room at the sound of the explosion but he did not move. He was in shock he looked down at his left shoulder and watched the potion run down his shoulder, then over his heart as it started to absorb into his skin until the area was pristine and dry once more. He did not know what just happened and had a feeling it was nothing good.

**0ooo0**

After Katsumi left her in the dungeons Kagome went straight to work, she had to find a way out of there and fast. Looking around her cell she saw large rocks that were once a part of the dungeon walls, she sighed in frustration. 'I knew there would be little to nothing of use here.' she thought sadly as she picked up a few of the larger rocks that fell.

Kagome then sat in the center of the room and had the rocks in her lap. She began to meditate to make her powers stronger. It took her twenty minutes before she had the two large rocks charged with so much miko energy that they glowed as bright as a flash light in the dark. With both rocks in hand she threw the first one with all her might followed by the second moments after.

The miko charged rocks hit the dungeon door only separated by mere moments. As soon as the rocks collided with the door Kagome knew what was about to occur. Dodging as far way as she could the door exploded with such force nothing but splinters were left. Once the dust settled the miko ran out of the dungeon to help the one whom she had endangered.

As Kagome ran past a room she felt the pull of the Shikon, not wanting to leave it she ran towards it. The jewel rarely took second place in her priorities list and this situation was no different. Yes she wanted to help Sesshomaru but he was in no way defenseless so the jewel was her number one priority.

Kagome ran towards a door she sensed the jewel behind and pushed it open. The room was dimly lit by a few lanterns and she could see the table filled with herbs and a black cauldron. She approached the table and looked down in to the cauldron, there was still potion within it but she did not care she had to get the jewel. Sticking her hand into the cauldron she wrapped her hand around the jewel taking it from the potion. She cleaned the jewel by rubbing it against her clothing then doing the same with her hands. Once the jewel was secure she placed it in her pocket and headed out to find Sesshomaru.

Katsumi ran down to the dungeon and the sight that met her enraged her further, 'That ningen blew up my dungeon!' she fumed, enraged with just a hint of curiosity, she wanted to know how the miko could have achieved what she did. The door was enchanted and fused with power to stop youki and miko powers from breaking it down. She wanted to know because the only way she would be able to break it down would be if the miko was stronger than her and Katsumi would not believe that a human was stronger then her. No matter whom the human was it was not possible for them to be stronger then a species built to be superior. She pushed those thoughts from her mind and headed to find the miko bitch.

Kagome was racing through the halls heading to where she could sense Sesshomaru's aura. She noticed then that there was something wrong with it; she hoped she was not too late. As she neared his location she was able to tell exactly what was wrong with it. His aura was so weak it was almost lacking youki energy and she knew of no other way 'Other than purification' that would explain the lack of his youki. She knew she was close but she could not pin point him "Sesshomaru" she called hoping to hear something to alert her to where exactly he was.

Nothing was heard in return, she ran faster "Sesshomaru!" she yelled a little bit louder this time hoping that his ears would pick it up. Still she received nothing in response, she was beginning to get nervous 'Am I too late?' she thought worriedly as guilt stepped foot into her heart she needed to find him and soon.

"SESSHOMARU!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs then she heard it, footsteps inside of the room next to where she had stopped to yell for him she could have sighed in relief or shacked in terror the emotions she was feeling at that moment were unclear. So she took a deep breath hoping to gather her courage she reached for the shoji screen and slide it open.

Sesshomaru stood in the dark staring at his haori he did not know what came over him, he could not think straight. It had been ten minutes and his senses had returned he could smell and sense things again. His body and mind did not register his beast telling him to leave the wretched room however.

"Sesshomaru." he heard the faint sound of a females voice, it was the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He could do nothing but stand there and hope to hear it again.

"Sesshomaru!" he heard it again this time louder he knew that the owner of the voice was approaching he did not want to move. He hoped staying where he was would help the beautiful voice find him faster, even though he did not know who the voice belonged to.

As he heard her nearing he began to smell her scent and she smelled so good. Never had he smelt something so wonderful before. "SESSHOMARU!!" the female yelled making him flinch slightly at the volume in which she used. He began to walk towards the door.

Before he could reach it in his leisurely walk it opened the light from the hallway illuminating her form. She looked like an angel, she was beautiful most possibly the most beautiful being he had ever set his eyes upon. He knew in that instant he had to have this woman 'no girl' he thought as he scented her innocence. He was delighted to find out that she was unclaimed and untouched, 'What a rare find!' he could not help but think as he looked at the dark haired woman who was panting slightly from her run.

"Oh god you are ok! I was so afraid I would not find you in time. We had better leave before that weirdo youkai comes back to finish whatever she brought you here to do." her soft melodic voice sounded in his ears and he closed his eyes in appreciation of the sound. 'I will never grow tired of hearing her voice' he thought as he imagined all the different ways he could make her speak.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru closely he seemed to be acting strange 'What was that potion to do?' she wondered as she watched him close his eyes and a serene expression came to his face. 'We don't have time for this!' she ranted to her self as she ran forward towards him and grabbed his hand.

Sesshomaru felt her hand clasp around his and he could not help but tense in pleasure as a shiver worked its way down his spine. His fingers curled around hers as she tugged him out of the room. It was time to leave and NOW!

"NO!, You fucking NINGEN BITCH!" Katsumi screamed as she came into the hallway and caught the miko and Sesshomaru hand in hand. She knew it then that the potion was already triggered and now the miko will have the Taiyoukai's affection. She was enraged however she did not attack she was not stupid, she could sense Sesshomaru had full use of his powers again and knew if she were to attack the miko Sesshomaru would kill her without a second thought, because he would be protecting his future mate. "NO! NO! NO! The potion was supposed to make him LOVE ME!" she yelled before she snapped her mouth shut when an idea came to her.

'This can be entertaining, and of course after the effects have been reversed she could always make another batch of potion.' she thought finding it funny that the human hating lord would be obsessing over the very thing he hated most, a human. Katsumi backed up slowly and disappeared around the corner with a taunting smirk on her face.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw the female leave. She then continued her attempt at finding a way out of this palace and back to her friends. 


	3. Troublesome Feelings : Chapter

"Talk"  
'Thought'  
action  
_Sounds_  
Kijo – Demoness ogress she-devil  
Youkai- demon  
Youki – demonic energy  
Hanyou – half demon  
Miko – Shinto priestess  
Houshi – monk  
Taijiya – demon slayer  
Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four souls  
Onna – woman  
Taiyoukai – great demon  
Inu youkai – dog demon  
Baka – Stupid  
Ningen – Human  
Kami – God  
Kuso - Shit

**Chapter Three  
Troublesome Feelings**

Kagome raced through the halls still holding tightly on the hand of the disoriented Sesshomaru. She needed to get out of the palace to a safe ground kami only knew what enchantments she had in this place to keep Sesshomaru the state he was in. That however was not her biggest problem; her biggest problem was what the kijo had stated, "No! No! No! The potion was supposed to make him love me!" Kagome whispered what Katsumi had said back at the palace. 'Oh god no!, It was a love potion! That means that, Oh god! Because I interfered the spell was activated by ME! Kuso!' she thought now turning into a full blown run. She had to get out of there so she could talk to Sesshomaru about this then get back to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru for his part just followed her content with holding her hand as long as possible. He could not explain the feeling he was now experiencing but he knew he wanted to keep the miko as close to him as possible. He did not have enough time to think and his mind was still a little befuddled from what had happened earlier.

When they had finally made it outside Kagome continued running away from the palace, wanting to put some distance between them and the crazy lady. Once she felt they were far enough away she slowed to a stop then turned to Sesshomaru. She attempted to take her hand from his but he would not relinquish his hold on her. She knew why he did not want to but it did not help the frightened feeling she was now experiencing. She was after all a virgin and what good virgin was not afraid of a male who had the sex appeal of a god?

Since she could not get her hand away she spoke "Sesshomaru, that …person… she put a spell on you. She used a potion to try and make you fall in love with her. Except it did not work as she had hoped, I did not know what she had planned but when I found out she had you I knew I had to help. So when I entered the room I think the potion was activated but not to make you love her but to make you love me." She said pausing to looking into his eyes to make sure he was listening and not going to kill her for suggesting such things.

When she realized he was not going to kill her she continued "I know you may be upset and I am really sorry, I am hoping you will not kill me for this but we will find a way to counter the spell. In the mean time however it may be better for us to separate, that way you wont feel tempted to do something you will only regret later." she said the last part in a whisper it hurt her pride to think she was so undesirable that a potion had to be put on someone to make them love her. 'Arg this is so degrading and embarrassing' she thought angrily to herself.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome strangely; he could understand what she said but refused to believe it. "So what you are trying to tell this Sesshomaru is that the emotions I am feeling now are fabricated Miko?" he his husky voice sounded as he ran a clawed hand through his hair. He was preening and he knew what it did to females for some odd reason. He did not even realize he was doing it, nor did he realize he licked his lips just to draw her attention to his mouth.

He was attempting to seduce her, starting off slowly as not to scare her. He knew she was untouched and knew if he was too bold she would run like a deer being stalked by a predator. Normally he loved a good chase but he knew that too would scare her so he had to go about it in a different way.

Kagome watched his perfect clawed fingers run through his perfect long silken silver tresses and she bit her lip to suppress any feelings it was causing her. He was an attractive male and she could not deny it, he was more so than his brother 'and with his oh so perfect hair…' her thoughts were cut short and lost in her mind as she watched the youkai lord before her.

She could not take her eyes off his mouth as she watched the pink appendage swipe across his lips leaving a thin trail of moisture in its wake. She felt like she was being hypnotized she could not help but lick her own lips in response 'I have to get away from him he is doing this on purpose!' she thought as she mused on how unfair it was to be an 18 year old virgin with the hormones of a 16 year old. "Yes." she whispered unable to find her voice in the face of such a sight he had made.

Sesshomaru was well versed in the art of seduction he knew how to use everything he had against her because she already found him attractive. He heard her whisper and smiled a small smile that gave her a peek of a single fang and the tongue that was under it pressing against it lightly as if he was in thought. Licking his lips again he answered "Hm, I find it highly unlikely that a mere potion could bend my will, my blood is immune to such things." he stated with arrogant confidence that he was well know for having while his hand moved to run down her arm slowly and softly.

Kagome looked at him incredulously she could not believe his arrogance 'It knows no bounds!' she thought sourly as she shivered from his attention 'At least with that kind of attitude it will be easy to resist him.' she mused thankfully before moving her arm away and replying "That may be so but she used the Shikon to make the potion stronger making you no longer immune to it. Even now I can sense the effect of a spell that used the Shikon within you. It would be best if I returned to my friends and you returned to Rin and Jaken." she told him trying to make him understand the complexity of the situation they were in.

He was not feeling the way he did of his own free will, it was the influence of the potion. But he did not seem to want to believe that, to him it didn't matter if it was the truth. All he was worried about was the idea of a potion working against him even if it was with the help of something as strong as the Shikon.

Eyes narrowing slightly in irritation at the idea that she thought a mere bobble would influence him in such a manner as to make him act not as himself. "If you feel it is best then so be it." he told her not wanting her to think he was actually trying to convince her to stay with him.

It seemed that potion or no Sesshomaru still had his dignity and pride. It was a relief to Kagome to know that he was not a slave to the potion and seemed to be fighting it just fine. Because if what she figured was true the sorceress would have wanted him to become infatuated with her, she wanted to be his obsession. It seems that he had too much pride to obsess over anyone potion or not.

Kagome sighed quietly in relief when she figured that out. 'At least now I can get back to my friends and as time passes we would either find a way to reverse it or it would lose effect.' she reasoned satisfied with the conclusion she drew.

"Fine I will take you back to your companions." he stated in a tone that told her not to object.

But since when did Kagome obey orders? Exactly, this is why she said "No need to worry your self Sesshomaru. I can manage on my own." She did not like the idea of being in his company any longer then needed.

She knew that the potion made him act strange because he had already attempted to 'feel her up' albeit inconspicuously by feeling up her arm, but still it had its effects. And no doubt the longer they are within each others company the urge would grow for him. And in turn make him try harder to tempt her she knew that was what he was trying to do before. How could she not? She was a modern female after all. Sex and seduction was every where and one would have to be blind to not notice it but still.

He was a temptation she did not want at this moment especially since he was Inuyasha's hated older half brother. She was attracted to him and you had to be blind not to notice his beauty but because of this attraction he was still able to seduce her should she not be careful.

"Nonsense Miko, you assisted me and my honor dictates I must do the same. We will fly, you will be with your friends again in about an hour or less." he told her, Sesshomaru had chosen flight as the method of travel. The reason was obvious, yes she would be leaving his company faster but while in flight she would need to hold on to him and he was willing to guess she would hold on rather tight. It was a promising position that had its benefits. He could already feel her curves pressed up against him as she buried her face in his chest. 'Ah ningen's and there fear of heights was a wonderful thing indeed.' He thought as he remembered how scared Rin was the first time she flew with AhUn.

"Fly? You mean on that cloud thing you have? No I don't think so it does not look very stable." she told him while waving a hand in front of her face expressively. She did not want to fly on something you could see through, the ground was not something she wanted to meet intimately. It just looked so dangerous!

He could smell her hesitation and slight fear "My youki cloud is safe you have nothing to fear I would not allow you to fall." he told her in an attempt to comfort her fears. "Come we leave now." he stated as he swept her close to him and held her to his frame. He had to bit back a groan as she fit so perfectly against him like she was made to be there. Like the gods put her in this world for him alone.

Kagome for the most part was not concentrating on her fear of flying anymore. She was to busy trying to ignore the hard muscled body pressed so tightly against her, or what promised to be the perfect chest under the armor she was currently holding on to. 'I knew this was a bad idea' she thought in despair as her fingers itched to touch what her mind had supplied the images too. 'it really sucks being so hormonal!' she thought pissed off at herself and her failings to keep her hentai thoughts to a minimal 'damn you Miroku!'

Kagome was not paying any attention to the trees as they were zipping by, because she was trying to ignore the way her nipples hardened and brushed against his arm as he rubbed gentle circles on the small of her back. She knew he was attempting to calm her, but that was so not calming!

Kagome paid no mind to the river they passed because she was too distracted trying to ignore how perfectly male he smelled to her. His hair had whipped around her as they flew from the wind covering her with his scent.

Kagome did not see the animals they passed because she was trying to ignore how his hand heated against her skin while he held her close to him. She closed her eyes trying to count to ten to calm down, but it did not work. Since when had she become such an airhead that she could not concentrate on anything other then him? It was really disturbing especially because she loved Inuyasha and never had his close proximity or body caused this much of a brain fart!

Kagome did not know when they started to descend because her attention was on the way his hand caressed her back so lovingly. She could feel the light scratches of his claws upon her back as they began to land.

She seemed to be trying so hard to ignore him that it did not work at all; she was so oblivious to her surrounding that she did not see they had already landed. She stood there still holding on to him with eyes closed trying to block out the feelings but only causing them to intensify. She could have groaned when she felt his warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear.

He knew that flying was an excellent choice, the fact that she had not even realized she landed and was in front of her friends amused him. He knew what the close proximity was doing to her he could feel her nipples caressing his arm when he moved it to caress her back. It may have been low but he did not care, once he felt her hardened nipple he could not help himself. He knew that by rubbing her back her nipples would rub against his arm creating certain sensations for the female. The proof was in the scent he smelled, her arousal was slight because they were moving fast but he could smell it none the less. And what a smell it was, the smell alone made him want to drop to his knees, spread her thighs and dine on a treat that promised to be delicious. Sesshomaru licked his lips with that thought, oh how badly he wanted to taste her at that moment. He was thankful for his armor because it did a wonderful job at hiding his erection from her.

**0ooo0**

_Back to the time Kagome was Kidnapped…_

Inuyasha kneeled at the shrine of his first love to pay her his respects. He missed her like there was no tomorrow, he still felt as if he failed her. 'Because I have.' he thought while closing his eyes to the world. He promised to protect her and he could not she died for the second time for him, 'I am useless if I cannot even save the woman I love.' he thought sadly when he felt the presence of Kagome. He waited in silence expecting her to walk to him, but she did not.

Looking at the small shrine they made for her he brought a clawed hand up to it and touched it lovingly. He knew Kagome loved him but he was not ready for the type of relationship she wanted from him, he had just lost the woman he loved for the second time. He loved Kagome also but he would always love Kikyo as well and the shadow of her would be hanging over their heads forever making Kagome miserable, and he did not want to do that to her.

She was his best friend, she the first one to except him as he was. She was the first to believe in his abilities so completely that she thought that there was nothing he could not handle. It was from her that his strength came and he knew it, he knew that because of her faith in him he had faith in himself.

Because of her he was just as strong as any youkai if not stronger. Hell he might even match his brother in strength 'But not skill.' he thought. He knew his brother was strong and skilled in the art of battle. Inuyasha had rarely ever picked up a sword before Tessaiga was given to him by Kagome when she pulled it from the pedestal.

Inuyasha knew that his being here probably hurt Kagome so with that in mind he stood to return to the village. As he was walking the same path Kagome had taken. He followed the scent of his best friend when another scent mixed with hers then disappeared. "KUSO!" he screamed she was kidnapped again. Not taking another moment he ran at his full speed towards the village.

Once Inuyasha reached the village he went to Kaede's hut where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting. "Kagome has been kidnapped, let's go now!" he yelled at his friends, it took no more than that for them to jump to their feet and grab their weapons. Only moments later they were running towards the area Inuyasha had scented her.

Once they reached the spot Kagome was taken Inuyasha tried to sift through all the scents trying to find which way they went. Kagome was taken from the trail leading back to the village "FUCK!" he shouted angrily as he could not find the scent leading anywhere, it just disappeared. The trees, shrubs, dirt nothing held her scent except where she was taken from.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked while getting off of Kirara. Miroku looked at the dirt road and noticed the foot prints from Kagome's modern sneakers before the last mark looked more like a skid then nothing else. He could tell just by the trail that she was picked up and probably flew somewhere.

Inuyasha looked at them "Their scent just disappeared. They were here then nowhere!" he explained while still attempting to find a trail. He was worried for her he knew she seen him at the shrine and left to allow him privacy, but because he was there visiting her grave he was not with Kagome when she needed him the most.

"Inuyasha do you recognize the scent?" Sango asked from her spot beside the monk. She too seen the marks Kagome made and came up with the same conclusion. She was worried, Kagome was like a sister to her and she could not bear to loose someone else she loved. She hoped that maybe it was someone like Kouga that had taken her because he does that from time to time.

"Kagome" Shippo's small worried voice could be heard crying as he mourned the possible loss of a mother figure. Kagome had taken care of him ever since he joined them. She provided for them all, food, and other small things like sleeping bags, soap etc. He did not know what he would do if he lost her too.

"It's ok Shippo we will find her." Sango assured comfortingly trying to ease the kits fears. She knew how much he loved Kagome they all loved her in there own way be it as a sister or as a mother.

It took Inuyasha about an hour before he was able to find something he could use to follow and find Kagome. And it was a good thing too because the sun was setting and it was beginning to get dark. Inuyasha had found a faint trace trail of youki she had used to transport Kagome and herself out of the area. And it was heading west. "We go West!" he told them before he took off in a dead run.

Seeing the hanyou take off running they quickly got back atop Kirara and followed after him. They knew that he would not be taking it easy, not when Kagome was in danger. None of them would, Kagome was too important to them all.

They traveled for about two to three hours westward hoping to find something they could use to find Kagome. When Inuyasha stopped in a small clearing he scented the air trying to find any small traces of his best friend.

Every muscle on Inuyasha's body tensed so tightly they could snap, he scented Kagome on the winds and she was approaching but she was not alone. She was with the most dangerous being in all of Japan, a being who hated her kind with a fiery passion "Sesshomaru!" he growled taking Tessaiga out of its sheath and transforming it. "Sesshomaru has Kagome!" was all he said before his 'brother' came into sight with Kagome clinging to him like a second skin.

They watched mouth agape as Sesshomaru landed not far from them with Kagome in his arms. She made no move to leave his embrace which was so strange. They watched as Sesshomaru smirked at the fact she still had yet to let go. They watched as he leaned down to her ear and whispered to her. They could do nothing but watch dumbly while Inuyasha's face reddened in rage.

They all thought one thing 'What did he whisper to her?'

? 


	4. The Kagome Effect

"talk"  
'thought'  
action  
_Sounds_

**Chapter Four  
The Kagome Effect**

Kagome's eyes shot open and her breath hitched 'Was the potion effecting me too?' she thought alarmingly. Normally Kagome was not a very sexual person she was never one to crave a person's touch so much that she could not control her body. Not even with Inuyasha was she so amorous, not even when they kissed. 'So why do I feel this way now and more to the point why do I feel this way towards Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha the boy I love?' she asked herself confusingly she was clueless as to what was going on. 'Sure Sesshomaru was sexy and sure he had the body of a sex god, but Kuso that does not mean I have to drool all over him! I mean come on his feelings for me are not even real.' she tried to convince herself so she didn't start to actually like him. She was already embarrassed that her friends saw her with him and she did not even realize they had landed, 'So embarrassing that was!' she thought in shame.

He found it amusing that she was so distracted with the feel of his body that she did not even realize she was back with her friends. He saw their faces and knew if he did not alert Kagome now there may be a screaming match so he bent to her ear and whispered "Kagome, you can let go now, we landed five minutes ago." he said breathily, he spoke like that on purpose he wanted her to know what it would feel like to have him so close but he held back.

Upon hearing his words she 'eeped' then jumped backwards and away from him as fast as she could resulting in her falling on her rear end. She could have sworn she'd seen laughter in his eyes as he looked at her 'Damn him that smug bastard!' she fumed while standing and brushing the dirt from her rear.

Sesshomaru left them soon after that much to Kagome's relief. As soon as he left she was bombarded with questions from her friends.

They sat by a fire all waiting to hear the story on what had happened to make Sesshomaru act the way he was. Kagome sat with her hands in her lap fiddling with her fingers nervously "Ok well it all happened when I left to look for Inuyasha. When I had learned where he was I left to give him privacy, I was kidnapped on my way back to the village. I had learned that she kidnapped me to use the Shikon in a potion at the time I did not know what type of potion. When I found out she captured him I knew I had to escape because it was my fault. When I had managed to break the door down I left to find him but I had sensed the Shikon and decided to get that first because it was more important. I found it within a pot so I took it out. Once I had the jewel I put it safely away and went to find Sesshomaru. When I had found him I knew something was wrong but I did not waste time dwelling on it, so I just took his hand and ran. It was then that the youkai witch who kidnapped me showed up she was screaming about how the potion was suppose to make him love her, but when I showed up I activated it by accident. Once we left her palace he brought me here." Kagome informed them in the short version of what had happened.

Inuyasha still red faced in anger he spat "That still does not explain you hanging all over him!"

Miroku interrupted "Doesn't it Inuyasha?" he said before Sango voiced the question everyone else was thinking.

"What do you mean monk?" Sango asked she too wondered why Kagome would act like that towards someone she was supposed to hate.

Miroku purged his lips thoughtfully "Kagome-sama had said she took the shards from a pot, I am inclined to think it was the very same pot she brewed the love potion. Which would explain why she was acting so unlike herself, maybe she should bathe to remove the potion from her person. It may just wash the effects away seeing as how the potion was not meant for her."

Once Miroku had finished his theory Inuyasha jumped up and walked towards Kagome. Once he reached her he could faintly scent the potion on her skin "I can smell the potion, you should bathe now." he told her pointing his finger in the direction of water.

Now she was embarrassed, 'If he can smell the potion then he could smell the… Oh God!' she was well aware what her body did when she was flying with Sesshomaru and now she knew Inuyasha was aware of it as well. 'Damn dogs and there damn noses!' she thought in heated embarrassment as her face tinted red as proof of her feelings. Figuring the advice as 'good' she decided not to argue on his way of telling her to bathe.

Kagome was back at the campfire within a half hour, which was a good time for her. She did not want to linger and she knew the longer she did the more conversation she would have missed but to her surprise though they were silently waiting her to return. She sat down in the same place she sat previously and cleared her throat; gaining the attention of her companions. "Ok now what? I have to figure away to counter the curse. We cannot allow him to run around being in love with me!" she told them her voice conveying her displeasure at the idea.

Inuyasha was the first to respond rather rudely "Feh' Damn it he deserves it! Why should we go out of our way to help the bastard?" he said not really grasping the point of what Kagome had said, but as always Miroku was the voice of wisdom.

"She is right Inuyasha, it is dangerous for Kagome-sama to even be here in this era with an obsessive youkai lord after something other than her life." he said the last part with an eyebrow wiggle.

The suggestive wiggle was not lost on any of them as all but Kagome paled with horror…Kagome reddened with embarrassment, with her modern way of thinking she grasped perfectly what the lecherous mind of Miroku was thinking.

The good thing she deduced from Miroku's comment was that she no longer felt that weird pulsing feeling between her thighs. 'So it was the potion that turned me into a hentai.' she thought relieved knowing that Miroku and his habits had not rubbed off on her.

What Kagome did not understand was the mechanics of the potion, it made Sesshomaru obsessed but he was not overly lusty 'Like I was feeling.' she pondered embarrassed by her behavior earlier that day with the youkai lord. She continued to muse on the effects she felt while she was under the effects of the potion 'I don't know why I acted as I did; I mean I remember perfectly the way I felt. Every touch and look he sent at me made me want him, but why would it not make me love him as the potion was suppose to work?' she had so many questions and not enough answers, she hoped that this mess would all be fixed soon.

Kagome was jarred from her thoughts as she heard the familiar thump that told her the monk just 'fell' unconscious. She smiled and shook her head. "Some things never change." she whispered as Sango blushed when she heard Kagome's comment. Their discussion ended on that note and they all laid down to rest. They all knew that they would have a hard day tomorrow.

**0ooo0**

Once he left Kagome with her group he returned to Jaken and Rin to make sure they were alright. Once he was insured of their safety his mind began to wander back to the girl he just left. 'She is a strange woman, why do I feel this way about her?' he did not understand what the feelings that were even now swirling in him meant, nor did he care to find out. Knowing that still did nothing to curb his curiosity about her 'Why do I feel the need to be with her now? Why is it that my chest is tight with the thought of her being with Inuyasha?' he knew that she loved his half brother, that much was obvious to him and to anyone else with eyes. 'Maybe I should find her; if only to watch over her as she sleeps.' he thought.

"Jaken watch Rin." He ordered then he began his walk out of their camp. Once he was out of visual and hearing range he sped up to a full run.

It did not take him long to locate her campsite, they were not too far from where he had left her company. He masked his aura and scent before approaching the camp; he did not want Inuyasha to know he was there at the moment. Taking his post in a tree closest to the girl he watched her as she slept 'She is beautiful she looks like an angel.' he thought while gazing lovingly at her features. As he watched her sleep he could not help but wonder what she was dreaming about 'Is she dreaming of me? Or of the hanyou?' he thought the last part with distaste he did not like the idea of someone he wanted for himself to be dreaming or thinking of anybody other than him!

_Kagome's Dream_

Dressed in her school uniform she was running up the hall of her school, she was fifteen again. Kagome knew she was late for class and started to feel nervous, she hated being late. Everyone would stop what they were doing just to stare at the person coming in late from the bell.  
Kagome released a sigh of relief as she approached the door to her classroom, when she realized she did not know what class this was. For some reason she could not remember anything, it was like she forgot that she even took the bus to school from the shrine this morning.

With that weird thought she opened the door, and as expected everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she closed the door behind her. When she turned they were still staring only now though they were laughing as well. She looked at them oddly not understanding what was so funny about her being late, when a comment from a class mate gave her pause.

"Hey Kagome you decide to wear your birthday suit to class today?" the boy in the front with light brown hair asked her laughing.

With a quizzical look to the boy she looked down "EEEP!!" she screeched in embarrassment. One second ago she was wearing her uniform and now she stood bare naked in front of the whole class.

End Kagome's Dream 

Kagome's eyes shot opened then down to her chest, she released a pleased noised when she saw cloths and laid back down. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the sounds of the crickets in the forest to lull her back to sleep.

He watched in curiosity as the miko woke up in a rush, by the looks of it she was having a nightmare. He could smell the scent of her fear and embarrassment with a hint of confusion then finally her relief.  
All night he watched her not once moving from his spot in the tree. 


	5. The Silent Stalker

"talk"  
'thought'  
action  
_flashbacks/sounds/other things_

**Chapter Five  
The Silent Stalker**

It had been two days since that strange event with Sesshomaru, and things would have gotten back to normal if not for one thing… she could sense him following them. 'He seems to be keeping his distance and Inuyasha has yet to realize we are being trailed. This is not a good thing, for obvious reasons. One being that we are being followed and Inuyasha doesn't even know it yet! Yes it is a good thing NOW that he doesn't know, but what if it isn't Sesshomaru trailing us. What if it's Naraku? We would all already be dead that's what!'

They had found nothing on the potion the youkai sorceress used; this was troubling especially now that he was following her. One could never feel at ease with such a dangerous opponent following them, particularly one hell bent on being near you. Kagome was not so naive as to think the youkai lord wanted to cuddle, she may be a virgin but that did not mean she was clueless to what others did when they were in love. That was what frightened her most that he would show up one day and try to 'take her' as a male whom loved a woman would. She was not ready for that at all!

Kagome was stuck and did not know what to do, she knew what she should do but she could not. She knew she should inform Inuyasha of his brother's actions, but she knew if she did he would race off to fight Sesshomaru. She knew Inuyasha cared for her and he would run off to fight him in a blind rage of jealousy, and most likely get himself killed in the process.

Kagome knew what she had to do; she had to tell him herself to stop following them.  
Sesshomaru had been pursuing the miko and her group, never getting too close. He knew the miko could sense him, but not the hanyou. He was satisfied to know that she had not told any of them that he was there.

As the days passed and he followed her his feelings were being to become stronger and more incessant. He knew if he did not get her alone soon he would end up waltzing right into her camp, picking her up then running off as fast as he could. The disgrace of such a thought did not even phase him in the least, he needed her, he craved her like a man dying of thirst craves water and he could do nothing to stop it. If he did not see her this day he would be forced to take her even though he hoped it would not come to that.

Sesshomaru had an excessive amount of time to think as he followed after the woman he had grown to love so completely. He realized that his life was meaningless without her there to share it with him and the fact that she was human meant nothing to him. To him she was so much more then human, she was perfect. She was everything he had ever hoped of having for himself, and he felt his youkai counterpart growl in agreement. He knew she may not believe him if he told her of his feelings mainly because she knew of his distain for her kind because she was on the receiving end of his ire a few times. But that was before he learned what an enchanting woman she was. If all humans were like her he knew he would not hate them so, but they were not, Kagome was one of a kind.

He was within his obsessing mind when he sensed the kijo who put him in this situation. Growling to himself he followed the scent, to confront the wench and find out how to stop the spell. When he reached the kijo she was waiting for him, "How do I take off this spell?" he asked as he watched her turn to him with a sadistic smile on her face.

"You cannot; there is only one way to reverse the effects of the potion." she smirked, "And that would be to join with the ningen. If you do not you will grow weak then you will die." Katsumi stated while running a clawed hand down her kimono to smooth out the wrinkles, then she just disappeared before his eyes.

Katsumi knew she could and should not stay behind after telling him because he would kill her for sure. So she left as soon as she told him, she also decided to tell the miko the news. Katsumi wanted to know if the miko would give up her innocence to the Tai-youkai. She was very much enjoying the show and she was satisfied that her potion brought the great Lord Sesshomaru to his knees.

Sesshomaru stood unblinkingly at the spot the kijo had just disappeared from, thinking of ways to kill her later. 'So I will die if I do not mate the miko?' he asked himself the idea seemed absurd that he would be reduced to such a state. He would not accept it, he would prove that he was in no way weak. He could stay away from the miko and her luscious curves and delicious scent with no problem, he did not need to rut with an absolutely gorgeous female 'If I do not want to.' he thought as a little voice told him that he did want to rut with her.

With that in mind he was determined to stay away from the miko.

**0ooo0**

Kagome could sense that Sesshomaru no longer was following them and felt a great amount of relief. 'The spell must have worn off.' she thought fleetingly while looking up to the sky from her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru had stopped following them almost a week ago and she was a little anxious because she wanted to know if the spell was broken or not.

It came to her as no big surprise that after a week of not following them she sensed him again. Only this time she was not alone, Inuyasha and the rest of the group sensed him too… except he was too far away for them to determine who it was exactly.

As the hours turned into days the group began to become a bit antsy, they knew they were being followed. Whoever it was following they had not made their move yet, and it infuriated Inuyasha to no end. He pushed them longer, harder than he had before hoping that whoever it was would loose interest and leave.

Whoever it was did not.

Kagome could not tell them who it was because she knew it was not his fault this had happened, it was hers. She also could not tell Inuyasha because she feared how he would react to the news; she feared that it might cause another life threatening fight between the brothers.

When the group set camp that night Kagome had decided to take a bath and of course she could not go alone so Sango went with her.

Once Sango was finished Kagome told her she would be at camp in a moment, once Sango left the area was when Kagome sensed the Kijo. Turning her head to the right she caught sight of the damned witch. "What do you want?" Kagome asked face reddened with anger as she spoke.

"I came here to inform you of the potion and its effects to Lord Sesshomaru. You need to know because of the nature of this particular potion Lord Sesshomaru has been growing weaker and will continue to do so, as long as he is forced to stay away from you. If the potion is not allowed to run it's course as it was intended, he will die by the end of the week." she stated before she was interrupted by the miko.

"What do you mean by 'run it's course?" she asked afraid of the answer, but needing to hear it all the same.

The Kijo chuckled darkly as an amused smile lifted her lips "it means Miko that if you do not rut with him by the end of the week Sesshomaru will die. Rutting with him is the only way to annul the effects and consequences of the potion. I however gave no thought to the consequences because I did not intend on having him wait long to take me. Once the potion has run its course the effects will wear off leaving Lord Sesshomaru as his normal self, while saving his life in the process."

If looks could kill Katsumi would be dead, Kagome glaring daggers at the baka witch. She could not believe this shit! What is she going to do? Is she going to allow him to die because of her mistake? Is she going to give herself to her best friend's enemy, his half brother? Her mind was swimming she did not know what to do.

So she did the only thing she could, when she returned to the camp she sat by herself and began to contemplate her options. 


	6. Helping the Enemy

"talk"  
'thought'  
action  
I Sounds /I 

b Chapter Six  
Helping the Enemy /b 

It had been six days since the youkai sorceress had come to Kagome in the springs that day and Kagome still could not make up her mind on what she was to do. She understood what it would mean if she did not, but she also understood what she would have to do if she was so inclined to save a youkai who was not even her friend.

A fire was the only light in the dead of night the only being awake within the clearing was a young raven haired girl. She could not sleep there were just to many things going on in her life at the moment, and she could not catch a wink of sleep no matter how hard she tried.

She sat up most of the night thinking about her situation, Kagome knew one thing for sure. She knew that she would not be able to live with the guilt of his death on her shoulders if she did nothing to help him. But she was scared; it was not a fear of death that made her so afraid. No it was the fear a virgin female felt before she gave herself to a male for the first time in her life.

Kagome could not believe she had to do this; that she had to give Sesshomaru her virginity for him to live. She was having a big problem with the idea mainly because she was going to have sex with someone she barely knew, and knew nothing of him but his species. 'This is not how I imagined losing my virginity!!!' her mind yelled in anger at the situation she found herself in. She had not even seen him since he had dropped her off with her friends! 'How do I know what that witch told me was the truth?' she asked herself, it was a very good question that she did not know the answer too.

Kagome knew he had been following them since that day, but he had yet to show himself. 'If he was dieing wouldn't he come here and tell me so?' she thought before shaking her head 'No he wouldn't. Spell or not he would never lower himself to ask for aid from a human, his pride would not allow it to happen. If there was anything she knew about him it was that he held a lot of pride and high ideals in honor.

But there were so much she needed to consider, for starters what about her friends? What would they think about this? Inuyasha would probably say good riddance let the bastard die, he deserves it and more… Probably filled with more colorful words than the normal Japanese language would allow. He would make sure she did not help him, and then he would probably taunt Sesshomaru about his problem. Miroku however would probably be wearing the largest hentai smile he could manage before a good whack from Sango. And Sango well she was not too sure what she would think of this, but there was one thing she knew for sure: she had to go to him and it had to be kept a secret. She knew that her friends would stop her if they knew what she had planned to do, no matter the consequences of not going would be.

Kagome knew she could not live with herself if she allowed him to die. Blinking she watched the embers of the fire glow, the glow reflecting off her eyes. She leaned forward to pick up a log and place it in the fire and watched with interested eyes as the previously unburnt log caught fire and started to blacken before finally retaining the same red glow as the rest. It was kind of symbolic for her, the embers.

The embers of the fire reminded her of her life. First it was uncomplicated, untouched and not bothered. But then someone went and took them from were they lay happily and their existence was never the same again. The moment the log was moved it was doomed, much like her life. The events that started all the chaos in the life of the log just spread until there was nothing of the log left but ash.

Kagome closes her eyes shutting out the outside world; she knew that after tonight things were not going to be the same again because tomorrow she would search out Sesshomaru, and find out if what the demented witch said was true. And if it was, she would give herself to him for that one night.

With her mind made up she decided to try and get some sleep.

b 0ooo0 /b 

The sun rose high in the sky and the sleeping campers all woke one by one. Kagome being amongst the first to wake she began to cook breakfast for her friends. She was nervous about what she was planning to do later that day. Kagome knew she had to tell her friends she was going home for the night; thankfully they would be back at the village so none would know better.

Thinking now was as good a time as any "Inuyasha when we return to the village I will be spending the night at home, in my bed." Kagome informed her companion already knowing that there may be a small argument and a couple of 'sit' commands before he would agree to let her go.

"Oh No you aren't!" Inuyasha replied while crossing his arms over his chest and his hands diving into his haori sleeves.

A slight tick found it's way to Kagome's right eye, and she knew she had to make it look good so they would not suspect anything…right? "Oh Yes I am!" she retorted to the hot tempered hanyou.

Inuyasha was going to yell that he told her no before he was interrupted by Miroku "Inuyasha if Kagome-sama wishes to go home for the night to sleep in her own bed then so be it." he told Inuyasha before turning to Kagome to finish his thoughts "But however, if you find yourself lonely, you are welcomed to join me on my mat." he said while wiggling his brow suggestively.

_ I Smack _

Thump

Thud

CRASH /I 

The sound of Kagome smacking the Houshi's face, then Inuyasha punching the houshi on top the head, followed by the Hiraikotsu hitting him on the head then him falling to the ground unconscious echoed throughout the clearing.

"He will never learn." Shippo whispered to Kirara while shaking his head and looking at the irritated adults.

As they had predicted the group had arrived at Kaede's village a little before sunset. Kagome was happy that she at least had a little time to prepare herself in her time, for what she was about to do. So with a couple sits for Inuyasha's mouth and a wave goodbye Kagome jumped into the well and into the future.

b 0ooo0 /b 

He tried to stay away he really did, but he could not. It hurt not only emotionally but physically as well, the further from her he was the weaker he became. He did not take the kijo's words seriously, how could a simple spell cause so much trouble for him? That was a question he knew not the answer to, and he would do anything to learn it at this point.

He could remember the day he decided to stop following the miko; it was the same day the kijo told him what was to become of him if the spell was not allowed to achieve what it was cast to do. When he returned to his companions he did not feel any different so he thought the kijo stupid for her assumptions that he could not overcome a mere spell.

It was not until the next day that he began feeling differently, his chest constricted painfully it was like he could not breathe. He had to struggle slightly just to draw a significant amount of air into his lungs. He was feeling as if he lost something that he needed to live. His once hollow heart that was forcibly filled with this obsessive possessive love, was now replaced by an all consuming pain. Still he did not submit to the call of the potion and stayed away from the miko.

One the second day since he returned to his companions the feeling did not lessen instead another infliction was added. He had fallen asleep the night before because for some odd reason he felt drained. When he woke up instead of feeling his energy restored as it was supposed to he was still weak. The effects of the spell were not causing him physical problems though he was weaker then normal. His strength was almost nonexistent. It was that feeling that made him realize that no matter how much he disliked the idea he had to stay around the miko because if he did not he would be no better then a human.

That was the first time in the long life of the Western Lord the he felt fear. He knew she would not help him with the spell, and give herself to a former enemy. Her status as a virgin only reinforced his opinion on the subject. He knew he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it other then take the ningen miko by force, and that was not something his honor would allow.

'So I am to die.' he resigned to himself sourly while his mind taunted him with a relevant question 'Why would a miko as pure as she give something so valuable to someone she considered to be tainted, to someone who had once tried to kill her?' it was the truth of the question that made him realize he was not to be saved. 'Saved.' he snorted the word sounded funny in his head 'This Sesshomaru has no need to be saved.' he thought as his ego started to shine through his thoughts. His pride and ego could not and would not save him this time, so he relented and searched out his half brother's group, he had been there ever since.

He stood high in a tree downwind from the group as he watched as his miko jumped into a well and disappear without a trace.


	7. Safe Sex

"Talk"

'Thought'

action

_Sounds _

**Chapter Seven **

**Safe Sex**

Standing in an isle filled with condoms, pregnancy tests, and other safe sex items at a local drug store Kagome tried to decided what size to get. She had no clue how well 'or not' endowed youkai males were. It made sense that they would be packing more then the average ningen because of there physical superiority to the males in her race. 'Rough Rider extra large condoms he is a youkai after all.' Kagome had never had sex before, but if what she knew would be any indication that youkai would be into rough sex. 'Better safe then sorry' she thought as she took a pack of three and placed it in the carriage. On her way to the counter she grabbed a few boxes of tampons for her and Sango, and then when she reached the register she unloaded her burden on the counter.

'Oh god this is so embarrassing!' she thought as she watched the male clerk look at the box of condoms then her with a lecherous grin in place. She could feel her face heating with her embarrassment "They're not for me!" she said hurriedly as she opened her purse to pay for her purchase.

The male did not say anything just gave her a look that pretty much said 'If you say so'. God she could not believe how embarrassing this was, 'I mean come on I am an adult now why would people find it so hard to believe I have sex!' even as she thought this her face heated with a furious blush.

With her provisions bought she started her trek back home, she had packed before she left so that way there would be no way her mother would be able to see the addition to her purchases. Mortified beyond belief at the thought she thanked the gods that she remembered to pack her backpack and leave it by the well before she went shopping.

**0ooo0**

Sesshomaru was loosing his mind, the moment he no longer felt the miko's presence he feared the worst. He knew that human bodies were beyond fragile and a fall down a well like that could break her neck if she fell the wrong way. The thought of her death horrified him; he knew if she died so did his chance at life not that he believed she would actually mate with him to save his life. She was a miko and a human after all. He knew she was not dead though because her scent just vanished, if she was dead her scent would mingle with that of death.

He knew that if he was at his normal strength that his youkai would be fighting for control right now, but as it is he was so weak the kitsune pup could defeat him. He could barely contain his fury at the thought of the kijo who cursed him. He promised himself that if he lives through this he is going to run his claws through that damnable witch.

It seemed like he was sitting in that tree for hours when the scent of the miko reached his nose and he could not help but sigh in relief as he felt some of his strength return, not much but some.

He watched as she climbed out of the well hauling her bag over first. Then she walked a few steps away from the well and closed her eyes. He felt her aura concentrate and he wondered what she was doing. As the thought came he realized that she was searching for something or rather someone. He would be damned if he would allow the girl to know that he had been following her like a love sick pup, so he jumped down from the tree and ran further into the forest as fast as his weakened body would allow. He however did not go so far that her aura could not search him out.

**0ooo0**

As Kagome stood in the clearing concentrating her powers to find Sesshomaru's aura she was surprised to find the state it was in. she knew it was him because every youkai had a specific energy signature that could identify them like a fingerprint, she became worried. It was obvious to her now the kijo was telling the truth.

Squaring her shoulders and thinning her lips in annoyed determination she set forth towards his aura. She was relieved to find that it was out of Inuyasha's sniffing range. What she was about to do was not something she wanted an audience for.

When she had finally came upon him he was sitting against a tree with his leg propped up and his arm lazily laying across it. His sword and armor currently laying beside him, he had his eyes closed like he did not notice her standing there but she knew it was not true and when she heard his voice it backed up what she thought 'No one can ever sneak-up on Sesshomaru.'

"Why are you here Miko?" his voiced sounded even though he made no movement to open his eyes or stand.

"I came to…" the words seemed to clump in her throat and she coughed "I came to help you." her nervous voice answered as she looked down at her feet to embarrassed to look him in the face.

"Hm, so the Kijo told you of the effects the spell will have on this Sesshomaru?" he asked, he knew she did but he had to hear it for himself. He could not afford to get his hopes up, that she would sacrifice her virginity to a former enemy and stranger.

"She did." Kagome answered as she laid her bag down on the ground, she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. She knew she sounded and looked eager and in a way she was, she had always wondered what it would be like to be with a man. She could not deny the attraction she felt for the youkai lord, he was one of the most beautiful males she had ever seen.

As Kagome was off in her own thoughts Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look upon the miko. She was very beautiful for a human, he had always thought so. Standing slowly from his seated position he started to walk towards her in slow calculated steps. He did not want to scare her; he could tell she was untouched.

As she felt strong large hand upon her shoulder she was startled out of her thoughts and looked up into the golden stare of Sesshomaru. "Why?" was all he said to her he knew what it would do to her to give herself to her loves older brother.

Kagome gasped at the emotions she could see in his heated golden eyes as his words registered in her mind. "Because I could not allow you to die if I could prevent It." she said panting slightly as she felt his thumb rubbing circles on her neck she could not stop the shiver of delight that went down her spine at his sensual touch.

He allowed his hand to travel down the length of her arm; he was going to seduce her into wanting it as much as he. By the spike in her scent and the heat of her body it was working. "Hm." was his reply as he placed his arm around her and held her to him as his mouth descended on hers.

Kagome was swimming in a sea of sensations she could not believe that such simple touches could do this to her. She saw his head descend to hers and she could not stop the urge to meet him halfway. So lost in their kiss she did not even register her shirt being ripped from her body that was until he cupped her bra covered breast with his palm. Arching her back in silent invitation she moaned into his mouth.

Not one to pass up a good opportunity ended their kiss; slowly he licked, sucked, and nipped his way down her throat and shoulder to her right breast. Slicing the offending piece of cloth he tossed it from her body while taking her nipple into his mouth he began to suck like a starved pup. He began to notice his strength was returning albeit slowly, but returning all the same so he continued his ministrations with renewed enthusiasm her quiet moans music to his ears.

Kagome stood topless in the tight possessive embrace of the Taiyoukai, her mind swirling with pleasurable feelings as her arms used his shoulders as an anchor to stay upright. Somewhere in the back of her lust clouded mind a small voice spoke 'I am so glad I decided to save him.' the voice giggled and it reminded Kagome of a hormonal teenager.

As if sensing her problem he abandoned her breast to lavish attention once more on her glorious mouth as he slowly began to lower her to the ground.

When she felt the tingle of grass on her bare back she broke the kiss and looks into his eyes as he returned her gaze with a curious gleam in them. "I um, I think we should use a condom." 'There I said it!' her mind said triumphantly however it was short lived when he asked his question.

"Condom?" the word sounded strange coming from his mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes 'Figures!' she thought before she opened them again "Yes it is a device that will enable us to have sex without the risk of me getting pregnant. It does not affect the sensations or anything it just contains the semen." she informed his as her face heated with embarrassment at her next thought 'I will probably have to show him how to put it on, thank you Sex Ed!!'

"Show me this condom." he whispered heatedly into her ear before licking the shell of it making her shiver in response.

Kagome turned her head and seen that her bag was within reaching distance so she reached for the little zipper on the outside of the bag and took out the small box. Opening the box with nervous fingers she pulled out a single condom for his inspection. "This is a condom, well that is the wrapper the condom is on the inside. I could help you put it on correctly." she offered blushing madly.

**!!!!LEMON WARNING**

"Hn" was her response before he once again captured her lips while thrusting his pelvis towards her clothed core.

Kagome moaned in response to the sensations he was causing her, she felt her body becoming ready for intercourse. The way his hands felt on her was amazing but she knew not to get attached because this would never happen again.

Kagome was the very clingy type of female and she knew that this act of intimacy would cause her to have feelings that will only hurt her in the end. No matter how hard she tried she could not turn it off, she knew it was because he was seducing her. She had read enough about it in magazines to know the effect seducing could have on someone especially her. It would be to easy for him to make her love him all he would have to do is show he loves her, and he is doing that to her body. They are not having sex they are making love. Making love in the truest sense because she was not in love with him when they started and she had a terrible feeling that by the time they finish she would be. Because her one true weakness is her want to feel loved.

Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was distracted in thought and he was having none of it. His hand began to play her like a violin picking cords and making her sing. His hands ran down her side to her thigh then back up taking the bottom of her skirt with her leaving him with the view of her panties. Using a single claw he sliced through her skirt while he took a nipple into his mouth.

The cool air met her skin and some where in the back of her lust filled mind her noticed her skirt was ripped in half 'that jerk!' was all she was able to think before she lost the ability to do so. So lost she was in the sea of lust that the only thing her mind could register was the fact that he was still clothed.

He was interrupted from his feast when the small woman beneath him began to tug at his haori trying with all her might to strip him of it. Eager to continue with his feast he helped her take his haori off leaving his bare chest to her view.

Once his finely sculpted chest came into view her fingers itched to touch him, she gave in to her urge knowing that she would never again get that chance. His muscles quivered and jumped under her fingertips and she licked her suddenly dry mouth. She could not believe a being can be so…perfect. There was no other word for him, he was perfectly proportioned he was not overly muscular and in way was he scrawny, his skin was smooth and soft nothing like the roughness she was sure to find on a human male that led a life similar to his. His voice when he uses a certain tone could be used as a weapon against females alone. He was perfect in this moment and she would forever remember how he looked, smelled, sounded and tasted this day.

He was enjoying the feel of her small hands caressing his chest and felt no need to stop her so he could continue with his feast so he took her mouth in a passionate kiss while he used his arm to hold him upright.

Moaning into his mouth her hands moved to caress his back holding him to her so there bare chests were touching. Her hardened nipples brushed up against his chest making them slightly itchy so with her right hand she squeezed her right nipple to stop the itchy pain she was feeling.

Ending their kiss he began to suck, lick and nip his way down her throat and shoulder until he was once again feasting on her breast. Her head tilted back exposing her neck to him as she let out a breathy moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was being to get annoyed he still and on cloths and that was a bother. She wanted to feel flesh on flesh and she was being denied. So in response to her problem she began to untie his hamakas then pushing them slightly down his hips where he finished the task himself. He was back between her legs before she could make any protest as to his absence, legs once again wrapped around his waist.

Feeling her unbelievably long legs wrapped so tight around he could not help the thrust or the hiss sound he made as he came in contact with her moist womanhood. He knew that she was untouched so he would have to prep her so she would not be in to much pain while mating. So with that thought in mind he kissed his way down her body, but not before lavishing attention on the previously ignored breast.

She felt him kiss his way down her body and allowed her legs to unwrap from around him. Everything he did to her was amazing the kisses he trailed down her stomach, the dip of his tongue in her navel, the massage of her inner thigh, it all felt wonderful.

Sesshomaru continued his downward journey until he reached his goal. Holding her down by placing his large hand below her stomach and over her pubic area his thumb started to massage her bud making her buck her hips in response.

Kagome moaned softly as he fingered her clit but as soon as she felt his moist tongue she screamed his name to the heavens. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever felt before, sure she had took a few lessens on self gratification but it felt nothing like this!

He was in heaven the smell and taste of her were all treats to his advanced senses. He could not believe a human could taste so good. He continued his ministrations until her voice became coarse with all of her moaning.

Kagome knew now was the time to put the condom on him and opened the wrapper and pulled out the small circle shaped object. Leaning up she showed him the condom "Lean back so I can put it on you" she said to him shyly blushing in embarrassment.

He did as he was asked and watched her intently as she slipped the thin layer of material he did not know over his penis. Once he was sure it was on and she laid back down he looked at his now condom covered penis with a single brow raised 'this does not look like it could prevent anything much less a pregnancy.' he thought before Climbing up her body leaving trails of kisses on his way he settled between her legs once more. "This may hurt" he warned a few moments before he thrusted into her to the hilt.

Screamed in pain as her hymen was broke under the force of his thrust she felt him still. He purred into her ear in an attempt to calm her and she felt herself beginning to relax.

He was stiff and trying will all his might not to thrust into her with total abandonment. He knew she would be in pain and wanted to lessen it as much as he could under the circumstances. Once he felt her shift against him began to move in slow but stead rhythm.

She was sore, it no longer hurt her but it was a very uncomfortable feeling of having him inside of her. She knew it would feel like this having already had this talk with her friends in the future she was given some warning. As the uncomfortable feeling faded pleasure was reintroduced into her body. Moaning low she wrapped her legs around him again and used the leverage to meet his thrusts.

When he felt her beginning to take an active role in there coupling he knew her pain had passed and picked up his pace pounding into her faster and harder. Her volume raised in response as her hands came up to scratch down his back. 'god she is so tight' he thought as he pounded into her tight sheath.

Swimming in a sea of pleasure Kagome could not help the moans that escaped her nor could she help screaming "Faster Harder, Oh God Yes!"

Pounding into her mercilessly he felt his body readying itself for his orgasm, his body stiffed as his member pulsed. He wanted her to follow him into oblivion so using a hand that was holding her legs to his shoulders he began to massage her clit.

Her body was coiled tight and felt like she was going to be snapped in half when she felt that added stimulant of his finger she snapped, her core tightening around him she came hard screaming his name into the heavens as she heard his answering howl of triumph.

When he felt her tighten around him his control snapped and he shot his seed into her only to be caught in the condom they used.

They both were caught by surprise by the fact that as soon as he finished he fainted. Kagome knew he was ok she could sense his aura's strength returning. She knew he was having a healing slumber she did not want to be there when he woke up and he was his cold self once more so she carefully rolled him off of her and allowed him to slip out of her.

finis

Looking down at his naked body she seen the condom did not break because it was still filled with his semen and she sighed in relief. Covering him with his haori she took a paper from her bag and wrote a barrier spell on it.

Walking towards Sesshomaru's sleeping form she kissed his cheek whispered "Good bye" placed the paper near him and watched the barrier form. Walking out of the barrier taking her bag with her she looked over her shoulder one last time then began her trek back to the well so she could go home and bathe.

-----------------------------

Sorry sesshy's ONLY lover but there was a lemon 0.!


	8. Morning After

"Talk"

'Thought'

action

_Sounds _

**Chapter Eight**

**Morning After **

The morning came quickly for exhausted newly made women mainly because night never came to her. Kagome had lay awake all night long thinking about what she had just done and with whom. She did not regret her choice because she knew it could not be helped, but she was ashamed. She was ashamed because she had liked it a little too much.

'It is only natural, that I should grow attached to the male I gave my virginity to right?' she asked herself mainly trying to validate her feeling if only to herself.

She berated herself all night because of it convincing herself that it would never happen again.

'I need to stop beating myself up over this! It is not like it would ever happen again right?' she continued to question herself trying to make her feel better about her feelings.

The fact that she was convinced did nothing to ease her shame, because she knew she was only convinced it would not happen again because she knew that he would never allow it to happen again.

'God I am such a slut!' she thought as she realized the very reason she was so convinced. She had no doubt that had he really felt the way the potion made him she would allow the act a second time and that scared her.

'Why can't females engage in sex without feelings?' she asked herself Kagome knew all too well by listening to her friends claims that females are incapable of having sex without feelings unless the female is a whore.

She knew that this would happen, that she would grow attached after the act of intimacy they had shared. It was in her nature to become attached to someone especially after such an act.

'But Kah! Why can't I get him out of my head? Every time I close my eyes he is there his face alight with passion and desire, I need to stop thinking about him!' Kagome in no way was a loose woman she had just lost her virginity albeit to a former enemy and practically a stranger, but she did not sleep around.

'What am I going to do?' she groaned pitifully while watching the sunrise. 'This cannot be healthy.' she thought as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Kagome was stuck and she did not know what to do to become unstuck and she had the feeling things were only beginning.

**0ooo0**

The scent of the sunrise filtered through his nose as his consciousness slowly came to the surface. He remembers perfectly everything that had happened and oddly enough he thought she would still be there when he woke.

'I fell asleep?' his sleep fogged mind thought while as he continued to become aware of the outside world. He could not believe he fell asleep; he had never just passed out from rutting before no matter how good the sex was.

She was not there he could tell she had left immediately after rutting with him, the staleness of her scent proved as much. Opening his eyes to confirm what he already knew he saw he was correct, she was gone. That however was not what surprised him, what surprised him what the small miko's barrier that surrounded his form and the small scroll in front of him.

'She just left!' he thought incredulously he could not believe it. Normally after he bedded a female he usually had to throw them out of his bed as they never left on their own.

Picking up the scroll the barrier fell. 'She placed a barrier over this Sesshomaru while he slept to protect him.' the thought was unbidden and it caused a reaction within him that made him feel something, he was not sure what he felt. It was strange for him to think anyone would want to protect him never mind some ningen.

Sesshomaru did not know exactly how he felt at the moment, thankful, relieved, disgusted, angered, all those feelings and more.

Checking over his body he realized that he was still naked with that strange thing still on his penis. Carefully taking the flimsy material off he was surprised that it had worked, that it did in fact contain his seed. Standing he began to dress but not before throwing the odd material on the ground. 'At least I am back to normal and don't have to deal with awkward moments.' He thought as he felt his renewed strength in his veins.

He was thankful to be back to normal and relieved that the girl was gone saving him from the confrontation that he was sure would happen had she stayed.

'I cannot believe a mere potion caused this Sesshomaru to become indebted to a ningen!' he thought distastefully at the idea of being indebt to anyone.

He was disgusted because he had no choice but to lay with a human or die. For all his strength and power all it took was a Shikon enhanced potion to overpower him he really hated that jewel.

'I am going to kill that bitch!' he seethed as he thought of the witch who put him in this predicament to begin with.

He was going to kill the hag because his pride and honor demanded he did. His pride because someone had managed to bewitch him and his honor because what had to happen in order for him to live, it was not only his honor he would be defending it was the ningen miko's as well.

It was not strange to him to feel the need to defend the miko's honor because of his debt to her and in doing so it would also defend his honor. There was however one thing Sesshomaru was having a hard time dealing with.

'Why would the miko come to me?' he knew that she was aware of the potion because he did after all remember everything. He knew that she had approached him with the intent of giving herself to him. What he did not know was her reasons, why would the miko have to come to him to save him? Last night he was not so worried over her reasons for being there because he had other things on his mind at the time.

'Now this Sesshomaru owes his life to a ningen miko!' he thought with a snarl he did not like that he owed anything to anyone much less a miko.

He realized that he owed the girl a life debt because she had undoubtedly saved his life. He looked down at the strange material the girl had brought were the scent of her virginal blood was coming from and knew she had done more then save his life, she had given him her innocence. He could remember the shock he felt when he realized that she still in fact had her innocence. It had surprised him because he was sure that the girl was involved with Inuyasha, they surely acted like they were.

Wasting no more time on idle thoughts he gathered the rest of his items and left the area back towards his small group.

**0ooo0 **

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all within Kaede's hut waiting for the return of their friend Kagome. They had no idea that she had not really been home in the future the whole time. And if Kagome had it her way they would never find out!


	9. Can't Get You Off My Mind

"Talk"  
'Thought'  
action  
_Sounds/other things_  
Kijo – Demoness ogress she-devil  
Youkai- demon  
Youki – demonic energy  
Hanyou – half demon  
Miko – Shinto priestess  
Houshi – monk  
Taijiya – demon slayer  
Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four souls  
Onna – woman  
Taiyoukai – great demon  
Inu youkai – dog demon  
Baka – Stupid  
Ningen – Human  
Kami – God  
Kuso - Shit

**Chapter Nine  
Can't get you off my mind**

Kagome returned to the feudal era but not before she douched; just in case! She was well aware how good youkai noses could be and she was not willing to chance Inuyasha finding out what happened between her and his hated elder half brother. She just wanted to forget it ever happened, but she knew she could not.

There were many reasons why she could not forget it and the main reason was because it was her first time.

A person could be old and grey bordering on senile but never forget her first time with a male.

It's like a milestone in one's life that marks the ascent into adulthood, no longer a child.

It would be the story one told her daughter when she came to her to speak on such matters albeit the details would be changed slightly.

The details may blur and the name of the male forgotten over time but never the experience or the face of the one who took you on that journey.

When one looses there virginity their partner takes a part of you with them that you will never again have – your innocence.

She was well aware that a person's first time whether a good or bad experience would remain with her forever.

Her experience with him was a pleasant one he had taken such care with her and her body that it had left her with an urge she had never experienced before.

'God I have sex ONE time and already I am such a hentai!' she thought shaking her head while climbing out of the well. She was not looking forward to ever seeing him again. 'I would no doubt die from mortification' she thought embarrassingly. 'I mean off course it would be embarrassing! He saw me naked! He knows what it feels like to – to – to be inside of me.' She stuttered that last part of her thought as she lifted her bag over the edge of the well.

** Back at the village **

"Kagome's back." Inuyasha stated as he smelled her scent before standing to go and meet her at the well.

The words caused a chain reaction once Inuyasha stood the rest except Kaede followed suit, all anxious to see Kagome again. She was like family, the sister Sango never had but always wanted, the sister that Miroku never had but could grope, the mother Shippo so longed to have ever since his was taken from him. And there was always Inuyasha he loved her dearly as a best friend at times but also as a potential lover at other times. She was the glue that held their group together, the smile that brightened their gloomy day. She had saved them all offering her friendship and asking for nothing but friendship in return.

They all traveled towards the well Inuyasha making it there first in time to see Kagome's big yellow bag being heaved over the edge.

"Kagomeee!!" an excited Shippo screamed at his mother figure as she stepped over the lip of the well.

"Hi kiddo!" a smiling Kagome responded as she ruffled his auburn hair.

The reunion was spent as every other, no one had noticed anything different and Kagome could not be any happier for it and so they continued there search for the vile hanyou Naraku.

**0ooo0**

He has been brainwashed!

There was no doubt about it why else would that ningen miko refuse to leave his mind? He had rutted his fair share of females and once he had bedded them they lost their luster.

So why? Why was he so enamored with the miko? She was nothing but a mere ningen who was not even half as beautiful as others he had taken to his bed.

He didn't understand it!

_Why could he not get the images of there 'love making' from his mind? Why can he not forget the feel of her skin under his claws as she writhed in pleasure?_

Why could he not get the taste of her sweet essence from his tongue not matter how much he drank or ate?

Why is it every time he thought of her naked form his body reacted in one specific way; leaving him hard to the point of pain? 

They were all questions he would never know the answer to.

He was not the type of youkai to lie to himself it would prove no point. He knew he desired the miko, but what he wanted to know was why. Was it because she was supposed to be untouchable?

A miko was an enemy of youkai by birth and therefore untouchable.

'No I would not be swayed by such things.' he thought with a shake of his head, it really was a stupid thought.

He had returned to his group soon after he had awoken he knew Jaken was an incompetent protector for his ward so he would need to check in on her yet again.

He was a youkai known for hating the ningen species, so why was it that he took on the care of a ningen female child? That was one of the many mysteries of the universe. He knew why he took care of the child and in his own way cared for her well being.

Rin, she was another rarity in the ningen species. She differed so greatly that sometimes he forgot that she was indeed ningen. She reminded him of the miko both housed unbelievably pure souls. He idly wondered if Kagome was anything like Rin when she was a child. _sigh_ 'I am doing it again. I am thinking of the miko.' he scolded while trying to shake thoughts of her from his mind.

No matter how he tried to wash her from his brain he could not. He was honor bound to her in the form of a life debt. She had saved him there was no doubt about it and the only way to be free of her was to repay his debt.

He knew the miko lived a dangerous life for a ningen onna traveling with his half brother looking for a bauble of power. It was only a matter of time before her life was put in danger and her incompetent protector fail her. So all he had to do was wait for that to happen. It sounded easy enough, Except for the part where he followed a ningen around waiting to save her life. 'Such a bother.' he thought as he tried to think of an easier way to quickly finish his debt to be rid of her.

He was frustrated sitting for hours just trying to figure out a new plan to make his debt disappear but it was all for nothing. He could not think of anything that would be of any help at all. He knew that he could offer alliance but there was no way he could deal with his hanyou brother for more then a few short minutes. So that thought was out of the question. He also did not think he could handle the emotions he had towards the miko while watching her fawn over Inuyasha like a lovesick pup which also added trouble to his thoughts of simply following them.

He knew that if he followed there would be none to witness his reaction towards their actions, but if he were to join… he could not join them it was that simple. So with no other option in mind he set off to find the hanyou's pack.

**0ooo0**

Smoke rose from the campfire as a raven haired onna stirred the pot of ramen noodles. She was not really paying attention to the noodles in the pot her mind was elsewhere. She felt terribly guilty for not telling her friends what had happened between herself and Sesshomaru but she was an avid believer that everyone had the right to privacy or secrets as long as it didn't hurt anyone.

She was well aware that her secret could hurt but not kill. 'I know that all too well.' she thought as she stirred the pot of noodles while remembering one of the many private moments she witnessed between Inuyasha and the now late Kikyo (Again).

_sigh_ She knew that even though Kikyo was dead…again she would still not be far from his mind.

Kagome had grown up quite a bit since she fell down the well on her fifteenth birthday she knew that no matter what her relationship with Inuyasha was doomed before it even started. She knew she would forever wonder if it was her or Kikyo that he saw when he looked upon her. She recalled perfectly that one time when he wanted to leave her and she told him no and promised to be with him always. She did not know it then, but at that moment she agreed to allow him the other woman.

_Now however she knews perfectly well he would never see her as just her._

He would always see her as the reincarnation of his dead lover.

He would always look right past her into her soul to find Kikyo.

If they were to ever make love would he do the same? Close his eyes to pretend she was Kikyo?

She did not know the answers to her questions or the truth of the thoughts, but she wanted to.

The noodles were soon done and she gave a bowl to each of her companions as sat back down to eat. God, she was so sick of ramen, but it was so cheap and Inuyasha was addicted to it.

Once she was finished eating she stood and brushed herself off, "I am going for a walk." she informed then before taking her bow and walking towards the forest.

"Keh don't get lost." Inuyasha said as he slurped up his second bowl of his beloved ramen.

"I won't Inuyasha I'll stay within screaming distance." she said before she melted into the forest.

It was nothing new to her companions that she would want to take a walk before bed because she did it often. It was her private reflecting time so they let her without to much of a hassle.

**0ooo0**

Kagome walked in the forest she knew there was a clearing not far away they had passed it before they had made camp. She wanted to sit and think in private about what she was feeling. She was unsettled and she did not like the feeling. Plus she was making more of what happened than she should. She was well aware of Sesshomaru's distaste for all things ningen, but it still did nothing to ease the feeling she was suffering.

She had a small taste of what it would be like to be loved by one such as Sesshomaru and it was not as horrible as she would have thought. He was the exact opposite as what she thought he would be like. If he was not who he was she would have enjoyed getting to know him better. Her musing was put on hold as she came upon the clearing she was seeking.

It was not a big clearing but it would serve its purpose perfectly. It was filled with green grass and flowers, one of the many things she treasured while being in the feudal era. The modern area had very little of this natural beauty it was always marred by concrete even the parks. She walked towards a tree in the center of the clearing and sat down back leaning on the rough trunk of the tree and she retreated once again within her mind.

'I wonder how he is.' She pondered as she folded her legs to sit Indian style on the forest floor.

'How did he take the realization of what we did and what would happen if we did not?' her thoughts continued as she stared off into the forest but not really seeing.

'I wonder if that would be the last time we see each other for something other than him and Inuyasha fighting.' She mused as she ran her palm over the blades of grass.

'I seriously need to forget him and what happened between us because it will never happen again.' She thought while plucking a few grass blades from the ground.

'He would never see me as anything other than ningen or Inuyasha's wench as he so delicately called me on many occasions.' She closed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate. That was when a deep cold unemotional voice broke her from her thoughts.

! 


	10. A roll in the hay

"Talk"

'Thought'

action

**bChapter Ten**

**A roll in the hay/b**

Kagome sat in the clearing thinking about her life and how far things have come for her in the relationship department. Kagome knew that losing ones virginity is a big deal to any teenage human girl no matter the time, but that was dim in comparison to the emotional charge that comes with losing your self to another.

Kagome was attention starved when it comes to the male relations of adults. She was the only of her group not to have felt the return of emotion love and caring. Sure she knew that Inuyasha cared and even loved her to an extent, but it was not the same. Things between them had never escalated beyond a PG rating in the intimate relationship department. The only thing they had ever done was exchange a kiss and it was hardly a kiss of romance and love; no it was a kiss to save, a kiss of desperation.

Though he kissed her back when he returned to himself he never brought up the occasion again or tried to recreate it under better circumstances. He seemed to even go out of his way to make sure they are never in a position were that could be the outcome. And what girl only wants to kiss her male when his life or soul was endangered to never come away from a kiss without wounds to show for it.

**_bi: Kagome Mind Movie /b/i_**

**_'I can just see it now' Kagome thought while imagining how kissing conversations would go with Sango. They would be at a hot springs getting ready to bath "I got kissed to today see" Kagome would say as she motioned to the 5 blood stains on each shoulder from his claws digging into her. And then Sango would say "Oh that great! That makes it twice now right?" reminding Kagome of the first time they kissed. "Yep isn't it great! To bad I'm anemic now!" then I would faint from blood loss._**

**_bi : End Movie /b/i_**

'Ok so maybe I over exaggerated a bit, but then again maybe not. To top it all off not only do I have a bad kiss scale I will always wonder if it was me he was kissing back or was it Kikyo.' Kagome thought knowing that because of the soul she houses had once belonged to Kikyo she would never know if it was her he wanted or the memory of Kikyo he was trying to keep alive by being with her. So now not only does she feel unloved and unappreciated; she also feels undesirable. She knows that feeling this way is the reason she is having her current problem.

Kagome wants more then anything to feel loved, desired as a woman and not a friend or mother. So when Sesshomaru got cursed and 'fell in love' with her; she learned what it was like to have a male caring for her because he wishes to be with her and no other. When they had lain together it was everything she had wanted her first time to be. He took such care of her body, worshiped it really even though he was so weak and almost on his death bed. The kisses, the look in his eyes as he entered her for the first time, the way his hands glided all over her body with the utmost care that was the first time she had ever felt loved if only physically. Though losing her virginity was a big deal it did not matter as much as the emotions she experienced while they made love.

It left her with a strange sort of craving. Kagome was no fool she knew that it was not real that he did not really love her, but now she knows what it would be like to be loved by Sesshomaru and that is her problem. It was not a bad as she thought it would be and if she was to be completely honest with herself she would say it was down right perfect. It made perfect sense to her that he would be as perfect in that field as he is in all others, but that made the cravings worse.

All that aside Kagome was nothing if not determined and stubborn and she was determined not to let this bring her down. People in the future have casual sex all time and are effected by it so why should she be any different?

b0ooo0/b

When he arrived to where the miko was sitting he stood just beyond her sensing limit just watching. She looked to be in deep thought so he figured she would not sense him and stepped a bit closer to get a better view of her. He still did not understand the lingering emotions he felt for the Miko and was not ready for the questions he was sure she would ask. He took her innocence, the sacrifice she made was not something he could forget so easily and he knew how females tend to act towards the male that takes that part of them. It was this exact fact that led him on his thoughts of the Miko. When he awoken that morning after the act he was sure that she would still be there and would probably attach herself to him. In reality, however, that was not what had happened. She did not stick around after the fact and even when through motions of making sure he was protected in his weakened state.

It was then that he realized that the Miko had acted like it was just a simple conquest. He could recall many of his conquest during his more youthful days. He would come to the female that showed her interest in him. Then he would bed them satisfying both him self and her only to leave as soon as she succumbed to exhaustion to avoid the awkward situation that was sure to occur once all was said and done. Females have a tendency to ask 'what's next? Are we together now?' that was not a talk he liked having which a female he was only interested in one thing with.

He was wrong however because the moment he moved towards her she sensed him. Her heart rate picked up as she turned in the direction the Western Lord was standing. She could not see him, but she knew he was there "Sesshomaru?" she whispered in question.

Hearing his name he knew he was caught. Not wanting her to think he was hiding he stepped out "Miko" he said in an emotionless tone alerting her he was back to normal.

He made his way across the clearing with measured steps seemingly to glide across the ground not a single crushed grass blade in his wake. 'Even his walk is perfect' Kagome thought highly irritated at that fact. As if looking like a god is not bad enough he had to be most possibly the most graceful being she has ever meet. 'It's just not fair!' Kagome pouted in the safety of her mind all the while trying to curb her urge to pout physically.

It was ironic to her that he would show up now of all times; she could only guess as to the reason he had come. Kagome knew he was here for her and did not what others to hear there talk so he approaches her while she's alone. Kagome found it kind of funny that he would show himself during her reflection time. The only time she has to think of her actions and how to handle them. Even though her mind was swamped with the thoughts of what had occurred, not the actions but the feelings behind those actions.

Standing she turned to him still weary of his presence "Is there a reason you came in search of me?" she asked knowing that he would not be here at this moment if he was not looking for her. Kagome knew without a doubt that he would have been able to smell her and if he was not looking for her he would have went a different way. There was no way a simple roll in the hay changed him so much where pleasantries were expectable 'he would not be here if it was not to talk about something he deemed important.'

Now he was placed with an option. He could continue on his way or he could take advantage of the situation and maybe solve his problem. The infatuation with the miko was something he could not handle at the moment, or any other. He needed to finish his business with the girl so he could move on with his immortal life.

He did not want to think about the possibility of her still haunting his thoughts even after the debt was completed. He would not allow himself to walk the same path as his father for a mere case of lust. He decided the best way to fix his problem was to face it head on. He was a demon after all. Approaching her slowly as to not scare her he answers "This Sesshomaru has come to discuss my debt."


	11. A debt

* * *

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

**Chapter 11  
A debt**.

"debt Sesshomaru? As far as I'm concerned there is no debt. I only did what I felt was right and I in no way expect compensation." Kagome replied steadily while keeping eye contact with the stoic lord Sesshomaru.

"Regardless of what you believe your actions have indebted this Sesshomaru to you. My honor demands that I pay my debts." Sesshomaru said while running clawed fingers through his long silvery hair while flicking it over his shoulder.

Kagome watches his hand comb through his hair with longing as her fingers twitch with the desire to feel those silky strands between her fingers once more. Shaking her head to clear her distracted mind Kagome once more returns her eyes to his. "As far as I am concerned Sesshomaru all I had done was correct an error I helped make. If I had not rushed into that room knowing you were in there then what happened between us would have never happened. So you are not indebted to me in the slightest and its best if we put that night behind us." Kagome stated calmly as her hands moved to dust off the back of her skirt.

Head tilted curiously he was surprised, he had offered her a chance to ask whatever she could of him and get it, but she refuses 'why?' he could not help but ask himself. She could ask for gold or jewels even protection or his word to leave the whelp alone; yet she does not. "You are a strange human miko. Others in your position would demand wealth or protection yet you want nothing?" he could not help, but ask because he knew humans or even many youkai to be greedy and she did not seem all that different from other humans.

Closing her eyes as she inhales through her nostrils she then opens them and exhales before she continues in a tone that told she was clearly annoyed "I do not need your wealth and I already have a self proclaimed protector." pursing her lips she continues "The experience was… nice. I was not hurt in anyway, so don't worry about any debt" she added softly turning her head to look behind her into the forest. She was ready to end this conversation before it got any further "If you will excuse me I must head back to camp before someone comes looking for me again." Kagome said as she bowed to him and turned to leave.

'Am I understanding her correctly?' he thought as her words processed within his mind. Was she telling him that because the sex was good he owed her nothing? Though she tries to make me see that I owe her nothing I know the truth. She did not need to come to me, she could have left me too die. It was not her fault that the curse happened, no that offense is solely given to the demoness that thought to capture him with a spell he mused watching the miko bow and turn. As she made her way to the tree line a slight breeze moved through the clearing ruffling her skirt and making it rise. His throat dried at the sight of her short skirt lifting enough to show him her womanly secrets. The very secret he had only sampled while under the curses influence and before he could stop himself he spoke again. "Meet me tomorrow night when your group camps alone."

Hearing his demand she whirled around to deny him only to see he had gone. With one more final look with her eyes then her senses she knew he was gone. With a sigh she asks herself 'what now?'.

Walking back to the camp where her friends were situated she could not help but wonder what Sesshomaru would want with her. The tone he used when he told her to meet him the next night was not his usual cold one and she could not figure out why. He sounded more rough, his voice deeper it was a tone she had never heard before and could not know what it meant. One thing she did know was that now she had to decide whether or not she wanted to show up tomorrow. It was not like the last time she went to him alone, he is not in danger of death this time around. So the question is 'do I want to go and meet him alone?' the answer is one she had yet to figure out.

**0ooo0**

'Why would I say such a thing?' he asked himself for the hundredth time since he left the miko in that clearing only 30 minutes ago. He knew why he mused as he shut his eyes and images of him and the miko played before his eye lids. His heart fluttering with the memory of what it felt like. It was not the act itself that left him with this desire. It was the feeling, the emotion he felt as he took her and the feeling he received in return. He could not get image of her eyes out of his head as he broke her maiden barrier. The emotions he could see reflected back at him.

He had many rutting partners over the hundreds of years he had been alive and none could compare to what he felt with her that night. He wondered if it was because of the spell. Did he feel like that because he loved her? Did rutting feel different when you are with one you care for? Pleasure is pleasure, but what he felt was deeper then that; he had not felt the fires of passion in a long time. He was no stranger to lust, but the feeling he got when the breeze lifted that little shirt high enough for him to view the bottom of her butt cheeks was not the same feeling of lust he had received before. 'Is it possible that the spell though no longer life threatening is still very much in effect?' The effects have waned and he could control the need to touch her now, but before could not. He mused turning his head towards the sky to look upon the stars in the heavens.

He had wanted to take her earlier, he could not deny that, but the question was why? Why did he still desire her even after he tasted what she had to offer? All his other conquests were one niters never had he bedded the same female twice. The mystery was gone once the act was done and the lust he felt was no more. The only thing to arouse him in the past was the mystery and when it was gone so was he. So what made the miko any different? Was it because he was under the effects of the spell, and was now wondering what it would be like to take her again? The mystery of taking her while he was in control of himself? It could very well be the reason he still desired her and once he had her again he would be free of his need to possess her. Or is it the curiosity? Could he still desire her because he wanted to know if he could duplicate the feelings of that night? 'that must be it. It felt different yes, but it was an amazing different. Sex unlike any I had ever experienced before and I want to see if it the same. If that is how sex feels with her verses anyone else.' he thought as he came to the decision that he was going to bed the miko one more time to get her out of his system.

He was sure that once he had taken her again, mind unclouded he would no longer desire her as he does now. She was ningen and a virgin; there was no way she could be a better rut then any of his past conquests. It just wasn't possible for an inexperienced human to better a kijo with centuries of rutting experience.

Now that he had made the decision to rut her he knew he would have to seduce her. It was not like the last time where she had to give herself to him or he dies. No, this time she may be resistant to do so again. The idea was not distasteful since she would have to admit that she desires him as he does her.

The very thought of her moaning under his skillful hands as she pleaded with him to give her completion was arousing him. The thought of her fingers curling in his haori as she tried to peel it off of him in her need to touch him was making him harden with need. He could see her as he kissed down her neck as she moved to give him more access while at the same time pressing her bare breast against his also bare chest. The sensation of her hardened nipples as they pressed lightly against his chest and moved slowly with her movements. He could see her legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned her to the closest tree while he caressed those firm round cheeks of hers; the image of her was making his already hard member throb.

He would have her because he always gets what he wants. 


	12. Worry

This chapter has been edited to add the ending of the story.

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts' 

**Chapter 12  
Worry**

Sesshomaru knew that he would have to tread carefully or she would run away in maiden horror as if he were some common pervert. It would be difficult, but not impossible. She has already tasted the pleasures he could give her. Her body already knew his touch intimately and with some coaxing it will crave him. Human females are often ruled by their hormones and emotions. So, all he had to do was press the right buttons and she would be nothing but a feminine pile of compliance.

He knew he would have to start slow, but he would also have to be direct. There shall be no confusion in her mind as to what he wants. He knew that if this was going to work then he would need to stay near the group as they traveled. It would do him no good if the Miko was killed due to his brother's ill protection.

His small group followed him silently none asking why they were traveling so near to his hated half breed brother. Jaken could be heard muttering about the stench of the hanyou but he did not voice his option out loud knowing it would mean his head to do so. He did wonder however what could his lord possibly want with the hanyou that has him following them, but not approaching for battle.

As the sun began its decent Sesshomaru began to make his plans. If he was going to lay with the Miko again he would have to seduce her. 'Should not be too difficult' he thought as he began to survey the area looking for a place his group could make camp in that was far enough away from where he and his Miko would be. 'She is already aware of the pleasure I could give her mortal body and the promise of such a thing is not easily turned down when offered in just the right way. It may be difficult because of her attachment to the half breed, but such a thing is not insurmountable. I just have to appeal to the newly awoken woman in her and she would be mine.' He knew this was true; all women were the same whether they are demon or human. Only thing he had to do now was waiting for the sun to set.

The village was bustling with life as all the people continued their day to day activities, so, no one paid any mind to the Miko who was wondering about the village in a daze. As if she did not have enough trouble in her life to worry over fate had to add this huge worry to her plate. She may not know the demon lord all that well, but what she did know was that nothing was simple with him involved. Sesshomaru had always lived by his own set of rules

She could not wrap her mind around what was happening. She could not believe that Sesshomaru wanted to see her again. His motives for such a thing was confusing to get a hold of 'what could he possibly want from me?' she could not help asking herself as she walked the perimeter of the forest. 'I am not sure I can handle a conversation about what occurred with us not long ago, it was too embarrassing.' Kagome was never a sexual being and any kind of sexuality embarrassed her. So the thought of him actually wanting to discuss this terrified her beyond belief. At the same time though she knew that she would go and meet him; she had no other choice. If she didn't then he could come to the village looking for her and that would cause questions she was in no way ready to answer. 'But what to do when I get their?' she asked herself mentally trying to visualize many different scenarios without much success.

The not knowing was the worst in her opinion. What could he possibly want with her? She had given him what he needed to survive so he should have moved on, or at least pretend as if this whole thing never happened. Kagome knows that their time together meant nothing to him really, that it was just the spell at work and because of this she worried.

She was worried that she could not see him as he is anymore because now she knows what it is like to be loved by him. To be caressed as if her flesh was sacred, to be kissed as if he revered her as if he worshiped her. He made love to her body as if she were the only woman in the world that mattered to him, as if he truly and deeply loved her.

That was her weakness, Kagome craved to be loved. Sesshomaru was strong both mentally and physically and to be loved by such a man was not something that could be easily forgotten not even by Kagome. She was worried that after her experience with him, she would be looking for something within him that did not exist. Looking and finding, but it truly not be there. That she would see something only because she willed herself too see it.

'It would be so like me to see a loving man where there wasn't one.' Kagome thought as she roamed the tree line. She had only another hour or so before the sun would set and she would need to meet with her… she didn't even know what to call him anymore. She can't even call him enemy; she refuses to think of herself as sleeping with the enemy. Plus he has not been a true enemy for a long time. He had even gone so far as saved them a few times during her hunt for the shard of the jewel. And lover, that is not a correct term either. Using the term lover would suggest a repeat performance of that night. That the emotions of that night were true and would be occurring again. 'Which they won't be.' Kagome thought with a shake of her head. 'I can't allow myself to become confused over false emotions.' Kagome reprimanded herself. She knew that no matter what it felt like to her it was not the same for him. The emotions he was feeling was fabricated; they were false. It was the effect of a potion made by a desperate demoness.

'But no matter how short or how false it was; it felt nice to feel wanted. To feel loved.' She thought wistfully closing her eyes as the phantom feeling of over took her and the memory played in her mind like a movie reel. 

**0ooo0**

As the sun began to set and the creatures of the forest all went into their dens to sleep Sesshomaru stopped inside a small clearing not far from where he told the Miko to meet him. "Jaken" he spoke his baritone voice apathetic.

"Yes Master?" Jaken scrambled to his masters side and bowed deeply awaiting his orders.

"Protect Rin" Sesshomaru knew that was all he needed to say to be understood. Jaken knew that this meant to make camp, but he added out of habit "Do not fail me Jaken."

"Ye-yes Master Sesshomaru" Jaken stammered bowing low to the ground before scrambling to search out fire wood.

Sesshomaru allowed his senses to roam the area making sure there were no demons nearby. Once he was satisfied that there wasn't he left in a blur of white.

When he arrived at the clearing she was already there waiting for him. She seemed to be meditating again and this time he did not stay back. He approached her silently, but it did not matter she sensed him when he was within a mile of the clearing. "Miko" 

Kagome opened her eyes and stood up slowly turning to him. "You wanted to speak to me Sesshomaru?" she asked her voice soft knowing that he could hear her even if she whispered. She swallowed a startled gasp when one moment he was ten feet from her and the next his body was so close it nearly touched hers. She fought the urge to take a step back, to retreat. He looked so intimidating, so untouchable with his armor arm that it was impossible not to feel fear. Kagome knew that is she wanted him to respect her then showing fear was not the way to go. She battled her fear and pushed it down standing tall and staring him in the eyes like she had nothing to fear.

He could smell her fear and was impressed when she did not back down. She stood tall and stared him down like she wasn't afraid. He inhaled sampling the air and her scent, something he did not know until this moment he had missed. He tilted his head silently still not speaking; he surveyed her face and then the rest of her before returning to her eyes.

Kagome watched him as his eyes raked her body and she could feel the heat of his stare as if he was touching her. His burning eyes returned to her eyes and she nearly melted in desire. 'God, this was going to be harder then I thought.' Kagome complained in her mind knowing that if she does not stamp down this effect then he would be smelling it soon.

His sense of smell was much sharper then she gave him credit for and the moment the chemicals in her body shifted he smelt the difference. He was much to concentrated on her not to smell such a thing since he was looking for it. He mentally smirked 'this will be a lot easier then I had first expected.' Sesshomaru thought it was going to be a simple thing to seduce her into laying with him again.

Too bad he was wrong. As much as her body wanted him, remembered him Kagome was in no way an easy mark. She was not led by her hormones, but her heart. There was no way she would sleep with him again unless they loved each other.

"The potion seemed to have a lasting effect, though not nearly as fatal." he spoke wanting to cut right to the chase.

"What? What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused and curious all the same time. She had no idea what he was talking about. He did not seem as if he was under the influence of the potion anymore.

"I still desire you." he spoke his arm lifting to softly caress her side before grasping her hip and bringing her to him.

Kagome lifted her hands to his chest her palms resting flat against his chest armor. "What?" she stammered while she tried to push his chest from hers with no result. It was like trying to move a boulder.

"All our encounter has accomplished was to make me want you more. No one else has made this Sesshomaru feel so, hmmm" he ran off as if he could not find the correct word for what he was trying to convey. "complete…Satiated?" his voice continued after a moment but his tone was questioning as if he was unsure that was the correct term to use.

Her heart picked up speed with his words. She could not believe the reason he asked her to come here was because he wanted another 'roll in the hay' with her. When she was about to open her mouth and tell him where he could shove it he spoke again.

"It felt different then any other time I had engaged in pleasures of the flesh." He sounded so confused and Kagome knew that he must have pondered over this for quite a while.

He kept speaking about how different it felt with me then with others. She could not imagine how it could be different. The science of it is the same no matter who you do it with; the only thing that would be different was if he… and a light flicked on inside my brain. 'The only way it would feel so different would be if he had never loved any of the woman he had sex with before.' The idea of that possibility was not farfetched if she knew anything about Sesshomaru it was that he felt emotions were a weakness. And Love to him would be the largest weakness there is.

Kagome sighed in exasperation "It felt different to you because you were different." her tone was tired as if she had repeated this very thing a million times.

"Explain" Sesshomaru demanded his tone sharp as a blade.

"The potion changed you. It made you feel things you had never felt before. The feeling of love is actually a chemical reaction in the brain, so when the potion affected you it did so completely. The brain controls the amount of chemical it releases as it does with all other emotion. The point of the potion was to make you love to the point of obsession, which means that it made your brain release the chemical completely with no reservations. The potion not only tricked your mind into thinking it was in love but it also made your brain release the endorphins that accompany that feeling." Kagome said and he just stood their as if he was waiting for me to continue. She sighed again she was hoping that she would not need to spell it out, but it was obvious that she did in fact need to. "You had never loved any of the women you had sex with before, so when we…" I could not say it so I skipped the word all together. "You experience hollow pleasure with all the other woman, but when you make love to someone you are experiencing not only physical pleasure, but emotional pleasure as well. You had felt so complete because your emotional and physical pleasures were met."

"So, you say that reason it felt so much better was because of the potion?" he asked for clarification. She wasn't sure if he actually believed her or not.

"Yes, because of the potion you were in love with me and because of that your emotional needs were met for the first time. It would not feel the same as it did when you were under the influence of the potion because you no longer love me." She responded nodding her head in agreement with her words.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment in contemplation 'So, if her theory is right then when I do this and it is better with her then any other it would mean I love her?' he thought to himself before he acted on his impulse "Hmm" he hummed lifting his hand to the back of my neck and pulling me to his lips.

Kagome knew that she should not be allowing him to kiss her, let alone allowing him to kiss her the way he was. His tongue brushed along the seam of her mouth and she opened to him. Allowing his tongue access to her mouth and he plundered her. Memories of the way his hands and mouth felt as he worshipped her body the last time they were together flashed through her mind and she knew. She could tell this was nothing like the last time.

As his lips and tongue caressed hers he realized he was gaining no extra pleasure then the normal kind that comes with kissing a woman, any woman. 'Maybe if I put forth a little more effort,' he thought as he griped the cloth at her his intensifying his kiss as best he could, but still nothing. 

He was not as gentle and tender as he was the last time, though he was in no means being rough. Kagome could tell that he too can tell the difference and was frustrated by the way his hands clutched the fabric at her hips. When she broke the kiss for oxygen she stepped out of his arms, her hands running over her rumpled cloths nervously.

The only extra pleasure he received was from kissing a mouth that tasted clean and of mint. She pulled away when the need for air became too much and he stared at her intently before speaking. "So it would seem you were correct in your assessment Miko. I'll be on my way." He stated his face as stoic as ever.

Kagome watched as he launched himself into the air on his youki cloud and headed west. She knew that would be the end of this, whatever this was. No longer would he come to her and try to seduce her because he thought her some kind of sex goddess or something.

Though Kagome was flustered with the kiss and run she was glad it was finally over.

Sesshomaru was relieved, no longer would thoughts of a human Miko plague his mind. 


End file.
